Toil and Trouble
by FollowingButterflies
Summary: AU: In 17th Century England a twenty one year old Hermione Granger is accused of witchcraft by the towns people. Only one man, the handsome but married Harry Potter is there to protect her. Based, loosely, around the 1976 play Vinegar Tom by Caryl Churchill. H/Hr. Over 8,000 reads, thank you so much!
1. Chapter One: Want To See

**Author Note: I rarely do a note before a chapter but I would like to point something out. This story is an AU (Alternative Universe) story so the character may not be exactly like they were in the books because this is an **_**AU**_**. Please take that into account when reading**

**Chapter One**

**Is That What You Want To See?**

The dawn was nearly breaking; the night's chill was still desperately trying to cling to the air and in the distance it was almost possible to hear the first calls of the morning birds.

Twenty-one year old Hermione Granger hastily retied her skirt as she glanced over her shoulder at the red haired man pulling on his rich looking riding boots. While shame might consume others over what had gone on during the night Hermione merely felt nothing at all.

"You think bad of me, don't you?" Hermione asked the man, she didn't even know his name.

"Pardon?" the man asked. He finished putting on his riding boots and straighten his neat jacket.

"You. You think bad of don't you? For what we just done." Hermione asked as she sat down on a nearby hay bale. The man looked Hermione up and down then gave a little snort.

"You're grammar is truly terrible. Do you know that?" The man said. He even laughed a little. Hermione felt her tempter begin to rise. She never liked people making fun of her, not even her only friend Luna who lived not far from her.

"Not all of us were brought up in fancy London." Hermione said with a sniff. The man looked her up and down once again.

"No, clearly not." The man said after a short silence. "I must leave soon, my carriage back to London is in a few hours and I need to freshen up.

"Would you ever take me to that London?" Hermione asked. She imagined the vast smoky city with its tall buildings, busy streets filled with carriages and people. She wondered just how many different types of people lived there, worked there and how they lived their lives. They probably lived their lives without a single similarity to her.

"Dressed like that? You're not even wearing shoes." The man said with a harsh laugh.

"Money's hard to come by here, it would be easier in that London I wager." Hermione said.

"I live quite comfortably but I am only going to London to witness a burning. A friends of mine who goes by the name of Malfoy is a good religious man, he oversees the burnings."

"Of witches?" Hermione asked. The man nodded. "What are they like? Have you ever seen a real witch be burned? What was it like? Did she scream? Did she call out curses or incantations?" Hermione asked, she was suddenly fascinated by the thought of seeing witches.

"What is with all of these questions? You don't find that unholy abomination fascinating at all do you?" The man asked with a shocked look on his handsome face.

"What of it if I does?" Hermione asked with a shrug.

"This conversation is making me uncomfortable." The man said as he began to walk away from Hermione

"We could do something else." Hermione said. The man looked back at her and laughed.

"I think not. As I said I have a carriage waiting for me to take me back to London." He said dusting off his jacket of dirt not visible.

"Can I go with you?" Hermione asked. The talk of witches in London had mesmerised Hermione.

"No. You are hardly the type of woman I would like to be seen with while in London."

"Well to hell with you then." Hermione snapped. She made sure her shirt was fully buttoned and gave the man a contemptuous look.

"Charming woman." The man said with a harsh chuckle. Hermione's temper flared up again and she felt like cursing the man just for the fun of it.

"I don't needs you insulting me or just being plain rude." Hermione snapped.

"I was merely pointing out a very obvious fact." The man said with a sniff. "Good day to you madam, I hope we shall never meet again." The man added. Hermione glared at him under her eyelashes.

"Off to hell you go then, I hope your horse crashes into a ditch and dies. Then what use will it be on your travels." Hermione snapped as she hitched up her skirt, she couldn't waste hours later in the day washing it. "I hope you find no one on the road to London and you starve. That would serve you right." She added before she began to walk off down the road back to her village leaving the nameless man spluttering in her wake.

By the time Hermione made it home the sun had risen. At was a crisp summer's morning ad Hermione knew the day was going to be beautiful. Hermione opened the door to her cottage and tiptoed into the kitchen.

"No need to sneak in Hermione, I'm up and I'm awake." A voice said from the pantry. Hermione sighed but smiled as her guardian Molly walked out the pantry holding loaf of bread. "Did you have a good night Hermione?"

"It wasn't completely terrible." Hermione said. Molly placed the loaf of bread into the scrubbed wooden table in the centre of the kitchen. Hermione reached for the bread and broke a piece off before placing it in her mouth and beginning to chew. Hermione saw Molly look at her with concern. "What?" Hermione asked.

"I just want to make sure you're happy. Men are only good for one thing and when that goes you are left with nothing."

"I know, you've said several times that you're glad he's dead Molly." Hermione said.

"Well I promised to look after you when those parents of yours died and I ain't going to start ignoring you anytime soon." Molly said.

"I knows that Molly and I'll always be thankful to you for it." Hermione said with a smile. "I'm a big girl and I can look after myself during the nights, don't worry."

A knock on the front door distracted both Hermione and Molly. Molly looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione sighed and rose from the table. She walked to the front door and opened it to see Molly's only daughter Ginny standing on the door step.

"Do you have my bowl?" Ginny asked tapping her foot against the floor. Hermione's teeth were instantly set on edge. Ginny was twenty years old and because she had been married for two years she thought she was above Hermione in class and morality. Hermione often fantasized about lighting Ginny's hair on fire but she kept this to herself as Ginny was Molly's daughter.

"Bowl? What bowl?" Hermione asked.

"The bowl I lent my mother last week when she was baking. Can I have it back? I want to make a cake for Harry for when he returns from tending to the cows." Ginny said with contempt as she looked Hermione up and down. Hermione folded her arms across her chest and stood up to her full height and looked down at Ginny.

"Molly's not done any baking in the past week. Sun getting to you?" Hermione said with a slight snap. Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Then walk on Ginny Potter. I have things what I need to be doing." Hermione said with a sniff.

"I doubt that, the only things you ever do require you to be on your back with your legs parted."

"Yes well your husband would know." Hermione said. She laughed inwardly when Ginny looked shocked.

"That's sinful to even joke about something like that, you crude woman. You are lucky that my mother cares for you or you would be going straight to hell where you belong."

"Oh piss on your thoughts Ginny Potter and leave me alone." Hermione snapped as she slammed the door in Ginny's face.

"Who was at the door?" Molly asked when Hermione stomped into the kitchen.

"Useless woman." Hermione said. "I'm going for a sleep. Wake me later when the sun is less fierce." Hermione said as she walked through the kitchen to the staircase to take her upstairs. She settled in her small bed and soon drifted off for a well needed nap.

Molly woke Hermione up in the mid afternoon and asked her to clean a pile of clothes that were sitting in the kitchen. Hermione changed into a, nearly, clean shirt and skirt. Once she was downstairs she dragged the old tin wash bucket from the pantry and filled it with water from outside in the well. Walking back into the house she grabbed the clothes, walked back outside once again and set about cleaning the clothes, many of the Molly's.

It was relaxing work cleaning clothes even if it was slightly tiring. Hermione had vast amounts of fun imagining that the rock she used to clean the clothes was bashing Ginny over the head. From across the lane she heard a door gate open. Hermione looked up and saw Ginny's husband, the handsome Harry Potter. He spotted Hermione instantly and smiled.

"Good afternoon Hermione. Working hard I see." Harry Potter said as he walked over to Hermione. Hermione was scrubbing several of Molly's shirts in the old tin washing bucket as Harry stood over her. He was holding a glossy looking red apple. "I saw this when I was tending to the cows and I thought you would like it." Harry said with a proud smile.

"Thank you Harry Potter." Hermione said with a smile as she let a shirt of Molly's fall into the watch. She stood up and accepted the apple from Harry and bit into it. The juice from the apple dripped down her chin. Harry reached over and wiped it away. "What have I done to deserve such a delicious gift?" Hermione asked. She was mainly acting flirtatious towards Harry not becuase he was handsome but because he was married to Ginny. Anything to annoy Ginny would make Hermione happy.

"Oh it could be anything Hermione. The prettiness of your eyes, your delicate wrists or your curvaceous waist. Anything you choose." Harry said looking down at Hermione.

"it would be impossible to pick just one Harry Potter." Hermione said. She bit into the apple and once again the sharp juice dripped down onto her chin. "Well look at the sun Harry Potter. Your wife while think the cows have trampled you. I says she is a very worrisome woman." Hermione said with a grin. Harry chuckle and did not correct her.

"Have a good afternoon Hermione." Harry said with a nod of his head. As he turned to walk back to his house he spotted Luna Lovegood, Hermione's closest friend, walking towards them. "Good afternoon Luna." Harry said with a bright smile. "Say hello to your husband for me. Please tell him I shall happily see him at church on Sunday morning." He added.

"I will Harry Potter." Luna said as Harry walked back into his house. "What did Harry Potter want?" Luna asked Hermione. Hermione held up the apple. "He gave that to you?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded. "You haven't been flirting with him have you? He's a married man. Lusting is a sin and lusting after a married man is an even bigger sin."

"Calm down Luna. He wants what he can't have. That is all." Hermione said with a laugh. "How are you? How is the baby?"

"She cries all through the night. I am very tired." Luna said with a sigh.

"Do sit down, I don't want you falling to the ground on me because you're tired." Hermione said. Luna sat down on a nearby hay bale and watched as Hermione set back to washing Molly's shirts. "Tiredness can't be good for the little one on the way." Hermione said nodding to Luna's rounded belly. Luna already had a baby, not even five months old but here she was having one again.

"You sound like my husband, he keeps saying 'Wife do sit down and rest your feet' or 'Wife, do sleep some more for the baby'

"He's a smart man but don't tell him I told you that." Hermione said with a short laugh. She was still laughing when Ginny Potter walked out her house holding a small butter churner. "Oh look." Hermione said. She raised her hand and waved at Ginny. "Good afternoon Ginny Potter." Hermione said with a false smile. Ginny merely glared at Hermione. Luna snickered under her breath.

"If she wasn't such a God-fearing woman I would say that she was going to hex you."

"Well it's lucky that I am not God-fearing isn't it?" Hermione said with a cunning chuckle.

**Author's Note: Hi. This is my first Harry/Hermione centred fic so I am slightly excited in writing this. This story is going to be based loosely around the play **_**Vinegar Tom **_**by Caryl Churchill which is a great play. If you have any thoughts on this chapter or the idea for the story then please review and give me your opinions. **


	2. Chapter Two: Of Cats, Bread and Barns

**Chapter Two**

**Of Cats, Bread and Barns**

Ginny Potter sat in her old wooden rocking chair as she stared out the window at the rolling expanse of fields that belonged to her husband. The sun was slowly sinking behind the trees and Harry would be home any minutes. Ginny got up from her chair and moved across the kitchen to the stove. The thick beef and vegetable stew Ginny had been cooking for half the afternoon was bubbling away and Ginny's nose filled with the smell of perfectly cooked beef and herbs. With her hand resting on her hips Ginny looked at the kitchen table and realised that she was missing the buttered bread.

The barn that Ginny and Harry owned was a high and cool building, with high beams and rafters, which was ideal for churning butter and storing bread and game. Ginny marched over to the storage cupboard and grabbed a fresh loaf of bread she had baked just yesterday. She was walking over to the butter churner when Harry walked into the barn with a lazy smile across his face.

"Oh darn, I was hoping I'd be back inside with your dinner on the table before you got back from the fields." Ginny said. Harry chuckled and took the bread from Ginny's arms before kissing her on the cheek. "I was just going to get some butter." Ginny explained. Ginny was about the open the lid on her butter churner when she heard a low hiss coming from the back of the barn. "That better not be the darn cat of Hermione Granger's again. It was in here the other day trying to eat the pheasant I strung up." Ginny fumed as she marched towards the back of the barn. Hearing movement she grabbed a shoe from her foot and flung it into the dark. A loud yelp was heard and a large, fat ginger tom cat sprinted from the shadows and past Harry, yowling and spitting until it had run outside. "That blasted cat Crookshanks! If I had my way then that bloody cat would be strung up to hang on the rafters until its life was drained out of it!" Ginny snapped. Harry chuckled loudly. "It is not amusing Harry!" Ginny snapped.

"Hermione Granger would cast you to the darkest pits of hell if any harm came to her dear old cat. Do stop your worrying woman or your belly will fill up with bile. Come on, let's go and eat." Harry said smiling at his wife. Ginny nodded but she was still very much annoyed by the fat ginger tom cat that was forever in her barn. She would have to go over to her mother's when Hermione was not there and talk to her mother about both Hermione and the blasted cat.

* * *

><p>The fat ginger tom called Crookshanks plodded across the courtyard with a slight limp owing to the fact that Ginny Potter had thrown a large shoe at him. As Crookshanks was plodding towards Hermione's house, he saw a chubby mouse scurrying by a bale of hay. Crookshanks stopped, sat down and stared at the mouse. It looked over to Crookshanks and as soon as their eyes met the mouse stopped still. It was frozen to the spot as if by magic. Crookshanks did find this an easier way of catching his dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a long and weary day for Luna Lovegood as she scrubbed baby clothing in the washing tub sat outside her house. The sun had burnt the back of her neck which would very much hurt tomorrow. Her baby lay in a basket dear the tub wrapped in swaddling, the small child would occasionally gurgle or whimper but for most of the day he slept in silence. Luna checked him once again and saw he was beginning to stir.<p>

"Hello there little one." Luna said with a smile. The baby gurgled until Luna reached down and picked him up, holding him loose to her chest. As she sat gently rocking him she watched Hermione walk out her house with a small shawl wrapped across her shoulders. Hermione noticed Luna and, with a smile, walked over.

"He up grows more by the day don't he?" Hermione asked as she retched over to stroke the baby on the cheek.

"You best be hurrying up if you want one." Luna pointed out. Hermione gave a loud, throaty snort. "I'm just saying is all, tick tock goes the clock." Luna added with a shrug.

"You know me though Luna, I can care for old Crookshanks and Molly but that's about it. I wouldn't know what to do with a baby if one fell out the sky and landed on me head." Hermione said with a chuckle. "Tell you what; I'll help you with this washing. You really shouldn't be working so hard." Hermione added as she sat down and carried on washing the shirt that Luna had been washing before. "Did I tells you that Ginny Potter came round the other day?"

"What was it about? Was she telling you off for trying to seduce her husband?" Luna asked. Hermione clucked her tongue.

"Seducing Harry Potter, don't be silly." Hermione said with a chuckle. "You make it sound like I tries to make him fond of me." Hermione added. Luna gasped and tapped Hermione on the arm.

"Don't joke like that Hermione. It's not funny to offend God like that." Luna snapped and she rocked her baby.

"Why Luna? Does God hope that Harry Potter is fond of him as well?" Hermione asked with a wicked smirk. "If God was such a decent man then my parents would still be alive but they ain't. God is just like every other man in the world, as useless as a field mouse pulling a cart." Hermione said with a shake of her head. Hermione looked across the courtyard and sniffed as both she and Luna heard the front door of the Potter's cottage opened. Ginny stepped outside and gave Luna a curt smile.

"Good Evening Luna, are you well this evening?" Ginny asked as she ignored Hermione completely.

"Yes thank you Ginny, are you well?" Luna asked Ginny before she gave Hermione a slight dig in the ribs as she was beginning to snicker.

"I am as well as I can be Luna. I am actually in need of my mother's company this evening so if you don't mind I will see you both later." Ginny said as she walked past Luna and Hermione and into Molly's house. Hermione snorted once again.

"I'll just sit here like a pane of glass then shall I?" She said with a roll of her eyes. "That woman is drunk on her own self-importance." Hermione added as she threw as glare at Molly's front door.

"Better to be drunk on self-importance than drink." Luna said.

"Not if the self-importance ain't justified." Hermione pointed out harshly as she thought of all the snooty looks Ginny had given her over the years.

* * *

><p>Ginny Potter sat in her mother's kitchen and glanced around the room. Ginny hardly ever spent time in her mother's house anymore now that she was married to Harry and she was quite sure that this was to do with Hermione's presence. Ginny wished that Hermione's parents had never died, that Molly had never promised them to look after their daughter and she also wished that Hermione never looked at Harry again in her life.<p>

"How've you been?" Molly asked Ginny as she handed her a mug of tea. Ginny sipped the tea daintily and smiled at her mother.

"I've been very well thank you. My cheese finally matured the other day, it's rather delicious and Harry agrees." Ginny said in a rather smug fashion. Molly nodded with a placid smile. "Yes I was worried that it wouldn't taste as good as my last batch but it's very much full of flavour." Ginny added. Molly nodded but didn't really seem interested in what Ginny was saying which annoyed Ginny a fair bit; it was a story about cheese, who didn't love a story about homemade cheese? "Mother? Mother are you listening to me?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny dear, you didn't come over to just talk about your cheese did you?" Molly asked. Ginny sighed and placed her mug of tea back onto the scrubbed wooden table. "Oh God, you aren't just going to talk to me about your homemade cheese are you?" Molly asked. Ginny was certainly beginning to think that living with that woman Granger had changed her mother. She used to be fascinated by Ginny's stories when it came to homemade cheese. She had sat listening intently for hours when Ginny had experimented with adding apples to her cheese. Now Molly barely had time for her.

"I just think that Hermione Granger isn't the type of woman that should be living with you. She's corrupting you and poor Luna." Ginny said with a sniff.

"Oh Ginny, Hermione is my ward and under my care. She is not corrupting me or dear Luna so please do stop complaining about her." Molly said with a snap.

"Then can I at least complain that her blasted cat ate one of the pheasants I strung up! It was also in my barn earlier on sneaking around. You tell Hermione Granger that if I see that cat of hers again I'll hang it from the rafters." Ginny snapped. Molly pursed her lips and pushed her mug of half-drunk tea away from her. "Mother-"

"Ginny enough, now I've got cleaning that needs to be done among other things so if you're only here to complain about Hermione and poor old Crookshanks then go home and say it all to your husband as he would probably listen to you more than I would." Molly said. Ginny sat in slight shock before her mouth snapped close.

"Fine then mother, fine. I shall see you tomorrow then." Ginny said as she rose form her seat. "I shall bring round some bread or a cake for you if you want." Ginny added before she swept out the kitchen leaving Molly alone.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose the next morning Hermione stirred in her bed. Last night she had meant to go out for a walk but Ginny's visit is very much annoyed Molly so Hermione had stayed home and made her guardian a bowl of stew and had sat listening to Molly's musings over her daughter. Ginny was Molly's only daughter and the only one of her children that she still had any contact with after the death of her husband. Molly had said several times that Ginny had changed since married and that made Molly sad. Because of that Hermione felt like she had to be the perfect ward for Molly even if she did occasionally screw up.<p>

Hermione looked across her sparse room and rubbed the sleep form her eyes. True she hadn't always thought her life would turn out this way but if it weren't for Molly raising Hermione after her parent's death then she would probably have been thrown into an orphanage and left to rot. Hermione looked back to the table next to her bedside table where her only memento of her mother sat. It was a heavy silver cross that Hermione never wore due to the fact that she'd never stepped inside a church in her life and had intention of ever doing so. Even though she'd never wear the necklace she always kept it on the bedside table as it helped her feel closer to the mother that she, sadly, didn't remember much about.

After she had gotten dressed, Hermione went downstairs for her breakfast. After breakfast Hermione was planning to travel the short walk out of the village to Minerva's cottage. Minerva was an elderly woman whom Hermione had known for several years. She was a skilled woman when it came to the infusion of herbs. Maybe she sold something that Hermione could string above the house to keep Ginny and her bile away from the house.

Molly was sat at the kitchen table feeding scraps to a content looking Crookshanks. Hermione stroked her dear old cat happily before she smiled at Molly.

"Busy day planned Hermione?" Molly asked.

"I plan to go to Minerva's later to get some herbs, is there anything you wants me to pick up?" Hermione asked Molly. Molly shook her head with a smile.

"No thank you dear, there is nothing I need but a good cup of tea and the knowledge that you're happy." Molly said as Crookshanks meowed for more scraps. "Oh there you go, you silly cat." Molly said as she fed Crookshanks the last bit of scraps.

"Well I can help with the tea but the rest is beyond my control." Hermione said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was stood in his kitchen drinking a mug of tea before his day tending to the fields as he watched Hermione Granger letting her fat old cat Crookshanks out. Today Harry would talk to her again; maybe he could pick her another apple as she had liked the last one.<p>

"Harry! Harry I'm making you some lunch for you to take to the fields." Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen. "Is there anything you want?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head. There was nothing he wanted that his wife could give him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi, I hope you're enjoying the fic so far. Feel free to review and please leave your thoughts. I'm currently writing a chapter for another fic I'm writing but the next chapter this should be up soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: Fascinated

**Chapter Three**

**Fascinated**

"Good morning Hermione" a loud and deep voice called out just as a slightly sleepy Hermione was walking out of her front door, a woven wicker basket in her hands. The air had a cool edge to it even though the sun was out so Hermione had thrown on one of Molly's old thick woollen cloaks. Glancing over to the source of the noise Hermione smiled when she saw Harry Potter waking towards her. "How are you this morning?" Harry asked.

"I am very well thank you, are you off for a day in the fields?" Hermione asked as she and Harry fell into synchronised steps.

"I will be but not for a while so I thought I would take a stroll. Where are you walking to if you do not mine my asking?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione looked over to Harry and smiled once again. She could tell he was desperately trying to keep her in a conversation.

"I'm walking to old Minerva's cottage near the edge of the woods. She sells the best herbs for cooking and we're running low." Hermione explained as she nodded towards the path she would soon be taking.

"You're going to the witch's house?" Harry asked. Hermione could not help but snort.

"She ain't a witch and if she was what's it to you Harry Potter?" Hermione asked with a slight smirk on her lips. "Are you afraid of what you don't know or understand?" Hermione asked in a teasing voice.

"Well I wouldn't want you to get mixed up in that." Harry said stopping Hermione and holding her arm lightly. Hermione looked down at her arm then back up to Harry, her smirk still written on her lips. Harry hoped she would say something, anything.

"I'm a big, grown up, girl Harry Potter; I am very capable looking after myself." Hermione said. Harry stopped for a moment and scratched the back of his head.

"Have you never thought of finding someone to take care of you?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed aloud.

"As in a man? Is that what you're hinting at? The day I need a man for anything other than pleasure will be the day your wife smiles at me. We both now that day ain't coming anytime soon as well." Hermione said with a wicked smile as Harry stared at her incredulously. "Well I've clearly succeeded in silencing you Harry Potter so I shall be on my way." Hermione said as she began to walk towards the woods.

"I could walk with you if you wanted; the walk to the woods is not one a lady should take alone." Harry said. Once again Hermione laughed.

"It's a good thing I ain't no lady then." Hermione said before she gave Harry a wink and carried on strolling towards the woods. "Have a good day Mr Harry Potter and do say hello to your 'dear' wife for me." Hermione said as she gave Harry a sarcastic curtsy.

* * *

><p>Harry watched Hermione Granger walk away and he could not help but chuckle to himself. Hermione's skirt was fraying at the bottom, her feet were bare and dirty and her hair was bushy but Harry found himself looking over all of that. He saw her feisty attitude and her independence. He saw the fire beneath her skin and her intelligence even if others did not. He had to find a way of talking to her and not having it end up in a sarcastic comment. Yes he was married to his wife but Harry could not remember the last time she made him smile the way Hermione made him smile just by looking at him. Were these thoughts dangerous? Was there anyone that Harry could possibly talk to about this, was there anyone that would understand?<p>

* * *

><p>The walk through the deep moss filled woods did not take long but it made Hermione feel so calm. The way the weak sunlight tried to break through the leaves, the light wind that rustled the musty smelling leaves and the sounds of scurrying animals made Hermione feel peaceful which she found she was revelling. Leaves rustled under her feet and the mossy grass occasionally tickled her toes, which made her smile. Hermione was soon knocking on Minerva's ivy covered front door.<p>

"Ah Hermione! This is a surprise. I haven't seen you on my doorstep in some time." Minerva said when she opened the front door. "Come on in and sit down." Minerva added with a smile. Minerva's cottage always reminded Hermione of some form of home; a musty, smoky filled wooden cottage that was so warm it made Hermione smile. This cottage always made Hermione think of her old house, back when her parents were alive. It reminded her of the old threadbare rug that always smelt of herbs and chopped wood. It had been so long since her parents death but Hermione still thought about them most days.

"I know it's been a while since I last came Minerva, how've you been?" Hermione asked. Minerva gestured for Hermione to sit down in a low and plump looking chair.

"I've been well my dear; would you like a cup of tea?" Minerva asked.

"Um…yes please." Hermione while she sat down.

"I must say that something seems to be troubling you dear." Minerva said as she set about making a pot of herb tea.

"How can you tell, can you sense my aurora or something?" Hermione asked.

"No, the last time I saw you had a face like thunder and once again you have a face like thunder." Minerva said with a chuckle.

"I'm fine Minerva, I really am." Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh really?" Minerva asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Something, or someone, is troubling you so why don't you tell me?" Minerva then asked. She handed Hermione a cup, which looked handmade, full of tea. "It's not Molly's daughter again is it?"

"Oh that twit of a girl does not scare me in the slightest." Hermione said with a flap of her hand. Minerva rolled her eyes. "It's true! She hates me, that's quite obvious but if I don't let it get to me then I am fine."

"Hermione we have known each other since you were eleven years old, you can tell me what is wrong. I never really understood why Molly's daughter hates you that much either." Minerva said. Hermione knew Minerva was right, Minerva had known Hermione for so long and she always knew if Hermione was upset. She had to trust Minerva with the truth, or as close to the truth as Hermione could bare to tell.

"Because her mother likes me more than she like Ginny and her husband seems strangely fascinated by me." Hermione admitted.

"Fascinated?" Minerva asked.

"Fascinated." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Oh Hermione, whatever are we going to do with you?" Minerva asked with a shake of her head. "I'm glad you came to see me actually, I've been worried about you Hermione." Minerva said as she sipped her tea. "I wanted to ask you a question and it would help if you answered truthfully."

"What's wrong Minerva?" Hermione asked

"Well…Hermione have you been noticing anything?"

"As in what exactly Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"Anything…magical." Minerva said in a hushed voice.

"Minerva I'm just…me, there is nothing magical about me what so ever. I'm not like you."

"Hermione I'm not…I'm not one of those bad women you hear about, what I do is healing and guidance." Minerva explained quickly. "I'm not one of those women who deserves to be burnt."

"Well can you guide me in whatever you think is going on with me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I'll always be here for you, I promise." Minerva said as she patted Hermione's hands.

* * *

><p>"Hermione can you come in here for a second please?" Molly called out as soon as Hermione had walked through the door. Hermione stood still for a second and wondered to herself why Molly would want to talk with such a formal tone. <em>Oh God<em> Hermione thought to herself _Ginny's probably in there about to shout at me_. Hermione walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find no Ginny just Molly and a piece of parchment on the table. "Sit down dear." Molly said and Hermione sat down in a chair opposite her guardian.

"What's going on Molly?" Hermione asked. Molly pushed the letter towards Hermione. "What's that?" Hermione then asked as she nodded at the letter.

"It's from your brother, in London." Molly said. Hermione instantly flinched away from the table and stood up. "Hermione he's your brother! Why can't you just read what he has to say?" Molly asked.

"I don't wants to know what he's got to say! He left me as soon as our parents died! If it weren't for you Molly I'd be on the streets begging like a dog!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione he left because he knew that he wouldn't have had a life here! He knew I'd take care of you!" Molly said firmly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You shouldn't have had to look after me if he hadn't of lefts me!" Hermione snapped slamming her hand down on the table in frustration.

"Hermione please just read the letter." Molly pleaded.

"No, bin it, burn or eat it then piss it out. I don't care what you do with it." Hermione snapped as she began to walk out the kitchen.

"Hermione where are you going?" Molly called out after Hermione.

"Out, I don't want to be in this house as long as _that_ letter is here!" Hermione cried. The door slammed behind her as she flung herself out the house and into the fresh air. Instead of hearing the normal slam of the door, Hermione heard a terrible crack. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the door now had a large crack running through it, starting from the handle to the centre. It was as if someone had been at the door with a battering ram. Hermione looked down at her hands then back at the door. _Oh my,_ she thought. _Could Minerva be right? Could I really have something running in my veins? Something magical?_

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood lay in her bed gripped with fear. The pains in her stomach had been continuing all day and she had no idea what was wrong. Was it the baby? Was something wrong with her poor baby? If the pain did not stop would have to go and talk to Hermione, Hermione always knew what was wrong and she would have a solution.<p>

By the next morning the pains still had not subsided. Luna was really beginning to panic. Her husband Rolfe was home, he was out in the field and the other baby was asleep in its crib. Hermione was the one person she could talk to, Hermione would know what to do. She always knew that to do, she was the smartest person that Luna knew.

Luna opened her bedroom window to breath in the morning air before she went down to talk to Hermione. Instead, Luna stopped abruptly and stared over the windowpane. She would have gone to have seen Hermione and talked about her problems but Hermione was already walking through the courtyard; a cloak wrapped around her shoulders, a basket in one hand and Harry Potter's hand in the crook of her arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so far for all the nice reviews on this. It means a lot :)<strong>


	4. Chapter Four: Turn of Good Fourtune

**Chapter Four**

**Turn of Good Fortune**

Harry Potter could hardly believe his turn of good fortune. Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger, was walking with him into the village; her hand was in the crook of his arm and she was even smiling slightly as she listened to him talk about the work he had been doing in the fields recently even though Harry knew it was not at all that interesting. This was what it felt like having a woman listen to what you had to say and Harry Potter was very much taken by it. With each word Harry hoped that he would find more words just so Hermione would carry on smiling at him.

As the pair reached the village Harry felt light and happy with Hermione on his arm; he had watched her and complimented her for so long that her being with him now made him feel a lot of joy. He watched as the wind caused Hermione's hair to dance around her face.

"Thank you for walking with me today Hermione." Harry said as they passed the ale house. Hermione nodded her head and smiled once again.

"Well sometimes I likes to have company and yours isn't that hard to tolerate." Hermione said. Harry gave Hermione a smile which she quickly returned. It was amazing how her face lit up when she smiled.

"I must say that I am sorry how Ginny treats you, it is not right by any means and she is very wrong to be that cruel to you. It is not your fault that Molly chose to take you in after your parents death. I hope that Ginny can learn to be kinder to you." Harry said. Harry felt Hermione's grip onto him tightening as she looked away from him and down at the ground.

"I doubt that but I can live with it Harry. I have been through a lot in my short life already." Hermione replied. "I cannot say that Ginny's treatment towards me isn't that surprising. I do sometimes do things to make her mad on purpose." Hermione added. Harry looked at the woman in surprise as he tried to think of what Hermione could possible do to Ginny to make Ginny dislike her. Hermione's cat Crookshanks had done a fair bit to anger Ginny but not Hermione herself.

"I am afraid I don't really understand you. What could you have done to my wife?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed. It was a beautiful tinkling laugh that made Harry feel warm.

"I'm here with you, very close to you. That would anger her." Hermione said. Harry's stomach jolted when she mentioned this.

"But she is not here." Harry pointed out. Hermione looked up into Harry's face and gave him a devilish smile.

"That she isn't. You have me here alone Mr Harry Potter." Hermione said. Harry found himself without a voice as Hermione looked at him. Her dark eyes burning with passionate fire. Before he could say anything else Hermione laughed again. "Oh Mr Potter you should see you face at this moment in time!" Hermione whooped. "It is was a wonderful picture then. There is very little you could do to me at this time of day and in the middle of the village. You have a reputation to uphold." Hermione said with a bright chuckle

"And your reputation?" Harry asked. "What of your reputation?"

"The less said abouts that the better Mr Harry Potter. Plus no one is very shocked by what I do any more" Hermione said with a wicked grin. "Now Molly and I need string or twine to hang up the chickens in the kitchen or Crookshanks will eat them before I have had a chance to roast them. Will you walk me to the shop?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry nodded happily and the pair set off again down the road towards a small cramped store near the edge of village that sold many different types of string and twine.

When they were inside there was not a lot of room so Hermione occasionally brushed up against Harry, which once again would make him feel warm and happy. In the low light Hermione looked much younger, less fierce than she normally looked. Hermione quickly purchased her string so once again the pair joint arms and set off around the village picking up supplies that one of them would need for the coming week.

"Hermione, would you perhaps like to accompany me to the ale house for a drink before you go?" Harry asked.

"I would like to but I should be getting back. Luna has not been feeling well recently so I said that I would stop at her cottage and see her." Hermione said while she readjusted the basket in her hand.

"That is quite alright, I shall walk you back if you would require." Harry said.

"That really isn't necessary." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"I insist Hermione; these lanes are really not safe for an innocent young woman to walk alone." Harry said. He was desperately trying to extend his time with Hermione, he did not want to leave her.

"Oh Mr Potter you do make me laugh sometimes." Hermione said as she chuckled though why she was chuckling Harry was not so sure. Hermione clung onto Harry's arm and they set off walking out the village until they reached the long, winding lanes that led back to their houses. "I am glad of your company today actually, I find you very fascinating."

"In a positive way?" Harry asked.

"Oh of course Mr Potter, do not worry." Hermione said with yet another chuckle. It was very pleasant to see her smile and laugh like this when she was normally rather stern looking.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione walked along the lanes arm in arm and talked about anything and everything that came into their heads. Harry found that talking to Hermione made him feel so light and it took all his strength to not lean over a give her a peck on her creamy pale cheeks. He wondered what it would feel like to touch her skin or to kiss her velvety looking red lips but then the face of his wife would come into his mind. He loved Ginny but there was something about Hermione, something almost magical that drew him to her.<p>

As they drew closer to their houses Hermione was looking more and more relaxed being around Harry. She was laughing and smiling, her face was lit up in such a radiant way. It made Harry's heart hurt just to look at her actually. They were drawing closer to the small hamelt of houses when they heard a loud sob. Hermione's face went ghostly pale as there was yet another sob. She took off running towards the hamlet without taking any care to hitch up her skirt. She was drawing closer when Harry heard her cry out.

"Luna!" Hermione cried with an anguished voice. Harry raced after Hermione until he was in the courtyard with Hermione. Luna Lovegood, their neighbour and Hermione's best friend was lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. She looked in agony. "Oh my Lord, Luna what happened?" Hermione sobbed as she raced over to her friend.

"Hermione? Oh thanks the Lord it is you!" Luna said through her sobs when she looked up and saw Hermione running towards her at full speed.

"Luna! Oh goodness Luna what's the matter? Please Luna, tell me what happened?" Hermione cried in desperation while she pulled Luna into a deep hug. Harry watched with complete fascination as Hermione cradled her friend and wiped away the blonde woman's tears. He had never seen Hermione looking so caring.

"I'm losing my baby, Hermione I am losing my baby!" Luna sobbed. Harry had always seen the blonde woman looking calm and almost dreamy, seeing her in tears was terrifying. "Please help me, please help me Hermione because I don't know what to do! I can't lose the baby! I can't lose it. I couldn't bear losing my baby!" Seeing Luna cling to Hermione in desperation made Harry's heart hurt in the most horrible and painful way. He and Ginny hadn't spoken about children yet and he wasn't sure if he could see her as a mother but watching Hermione made him think that she would make a very maternal woman.

"Luna please calm down, you need to breathe deeply." Hermione said clinging to Luna. She looked up at harry and gave him a desperate look. "Harry I need to get Luna to Minerva's house as quickly as possible. If Minerva doesn't help soon Luna could die as well as the baby." Hermione said urgently.

"I'll go with you." Harry said when he saw the terrified look in Hermione's eyes.

"No…you must stay here. I don't think Minerva would look too kindly on you of all people entering her house. Ginny will also wonder where you are and I would rather not have to be there to explain your absence. Please just stay here." Hermione said while she helped Luna stand up. Luna was ghostly pale and whimpering as she clung to Hermione.

"God's speed and pray that He is looking down on you." Harry said. Hermione looked at him with her piercing eyes and shook her head.

"It is not God's help you need Harry." She said sombrely. Harry nodded at her even though he was not sure what she meant by that. Without even thinking he opened his arms and hugged both Hermione and Luna. He let go Hermione's look was so fierce that Harry desperately wanted to kiss her to see what she would say. Hermione reached out and placed her hand on Harry's cheek before she leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Harry." She said before she secured Luna and went racing back down the lane towards the woods where Minerva lived. Even though Hermione had told him that she would not need God's help to save Luna Harry prayed anyway. He prayed that Hermione would know how to help along with Minerva and he prayed that Luna would be saved. Most of all though he prayed that Hermione would be thinking of him just like he was thinking of her.

Harry's cheek burned from Hermione's kiss and he knew then and there that had to do anything to get her to that again otherwise he would go stark raving mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update this and I am sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one is being written right now and will be uploaded in the next week. I have been busy writing my other fic (A Rather Reluctant Potter) and every time I tried to update this I hit terrible writer's block but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. **


	5. Chapter Five: Never Meant To Do Harm

**Chapter Five**

**Never Meant To Do Harm**

Hermione ran as fast as she could with Luna under her arms. The blonde woman was hysterically crying as she clung to Hermione and was inconsolable no matter how many times Hermione told her that it would all be right once they reached Minerva's cottage. They raced through the woods, tripping over a lone branch here and there until they reached the clearly where Minerva's cottage stood. The chimney was billowing smoke so, thankfully, Minerva was home and not out in the woods picking roots and herbs.

Hermione dragged Luna past the small water mill next to Minerva's cottage and up the stairs to the heavy looking wooden door. Hermione pounded the door with all her might. Luna sobbed next to her and muttered under her breath about the baby.

"Luna, I promise you that you will be alright. I promise!" Hermione said with a tired gasping breath as she pounded on the door again.

"Yes I am coming! Try not to wake the dead will you are at it!" Minerva called out from inside her cottage. Minerva opened her front door and looked stunned as she took in the scene in front of her. Hermione tightened her grip on Luna as she helped her up the front steps and into the cottage.

"We desperately needs your help Minerva." Hermione said. She placed the sobbing Luna onto a chair and turned to face Minerva who was still staring at her with a stunned expression. "Luna thinks that she is losing her baby. We needs your help otherwise Luna could die along with the child." Hermione explained. Minerva's face softened and she crouched down next to Luna. Minerva took Luna's face in her hands and gave the blonde woman a strong stare.

"No matter what, I will help you my child." Minerva said. She stood up and turned to Hermione. "Who else knows that Luna is here?" Minerva asked.

"No one 'cept Harry Potter." Hermione said. "He was with me when I founds Luna." Hermione explained. Minerva nodded but gave Hermione a disapproving look. "He simply walked with me from the village. Nothing happened Minerva." Hermione said but Minerva simply flapped her away.

"I do not care for your affection towards Harry Potter, I care about who knows that you have gone to me to seek help."

"Why does it matter?" Hermione asked. Minerva snorted loudly.

"I am not the Church." She said frankly "You have taken dear Luna not to her God but to a woman who possesses medicine." Minerva added.

"Some people may be stupid enough to think medicine sin but I am not that much of an idiot." Hermione said firmly.

"You are in the minority sadly my dear. You are a strong willed and powerful woman with the brave and true heart but as you are not religious then your opinion means as much to those religious men as your, useless in their eyes, womb. We may create life but to them as long as we possess our womanhood we are not to be trusted and are to be treated as second class humans. As I not only possess womanhood but medicine also then I less likely to be trusted and valued." Minerva said. That thought actually sickened Hermione to the core.

"Medicine is not sin Minerva if it helps Luna live!" Hermione said fiercely.

"To those people medicine is witchcraft. A small amount of witchcraft but witchcraft nonetheless." Minerva explained.

"But Minerva-"

"Hush now dear Hermione. I must tend to Luna" Minerva said cutting Hermione off and looking back at the pale Luna "Luna my dear I need you to listen to me. I am going to need you to lie on the bed over there, I have to feel your stomach."

"Please help, please save my baby." Luna sobbed.

"I will try my child, I will try." Minerva said helping Luna up from the seat and down onto the bed. Minerva examined Luna's stomach for quite some time before she began muttering to herself. She moved away from Luna towards a large pewter pot in the corner of the room. It hung over a crackling fire. Minerva spent quite a while muttering to herself and picking up random jars. Luna whimpered yet again so Hermione rushed over to her.

"Are you sure Minerva can help me? Should I have not gone to the church to pray to God?" Luna asked.

"Minerva is the best person for this, trust her." Hermione said taking her friends hand. Luna looked uncertain but nodded. They sat there watching Minerva as she added a bucket of water to the pot and went back to looking through jars and pots.

"Can you find out what she is doing?" Luna asked. Hermione stood and up and nodded at her friend.

Hermione walked over to where Minerva was hunched over the large pewter pot that hung over the crackling fire. Minerva threw several roots and herbs into a mortar before she ground them up with a heavy looking stone pestle.

"Please tells me that you can help her." Hermione said desperately. Minerva sighed deeply before throwing the crushed herbs and roots into the pot which was full of now boiling water.

"I am not sure if I can help her but I am going to try. I cannot save the baby but I can save Luna. You should watch me Hermione; you could be learning this in your future." Minerva said pointedly. Hermione instantly felt nervous and wasn't sure if she should mention the cracking of the door when to became angry over her brother to Minerva.

"I don't thinks that future is the right one for me Minerva." Hermione said warily. Minerva looked at her fiercely. "I'm…well I'm scared if I do possess something…magical." Hermione muttered so Luna would not hear her.

"If you do then it is a gift." Minerva said bluntly. "You should not squander a gift so precious." Minerva added. Minerva smelt the concoction she was making and started to hum as she looked round her shelves. Finally she grabbed a tiny brown bottle with a different language written across it.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"A root all the way from southern part of France that has been strained and matured for a long time. A traveller exchanged it with me several full moons ago when they sought shelter from a storm. I fed them soup and gave them my bed to sleep in for the night and as thanks they gave me the root. I created this essence and it will ease Luna's pain." Minerva explained. She handed the bottle to Hermione, the dark brown pottery was warm in Hermione's hand. "Please add the concoction to a bowl then add _five_ drops of the essence to the bowl." Minerva said.

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

"You need to learn." Was all Minerva said. Hermione did as she was told and swiftly filled a bowl with the boiling concoction. She added the drops, making sure that there was five all of the exact same size and then handed the bowl back to Minerva. "I cannot do more for her." Minerva explained as both she and Hermione walked towards a still sobbing Luna. Minerva placed her free hand on Luna's cheek and smiled sadly down at Luna. "Luna, drink this." Minerva said calmly. "You will be sick and then sleep for a while but after that you will feel better."

"My baby?" Luna asked desperately. Minerva shook her head sadly.

"I am sorry Luna but there nothing I could do to save the baby." Minerva explained as Luna began to sob even harder than before. "Luna you are a young woman, you have the rest of your life to have babies."

"If it means losing my baby then I don't want to drink that." Luna sobbed. Minerva turned looked at Hermione with desperation. Hermione rushed over to Luna and grabbed her pale hand.

"Luna you have to drink the concoction or you will die. Please just drink." Hermione said pleadingly.

"I can't lose this baby." Luna whimpered.

"I can't lose you. Do you hear me? I cannot lose _you_! Without you who will I have? I'll be all alone in the world. Please Luna, you have to drink this." Hermione said pleading.

"And I'll have more babies? You promise?" Luna asked.

"I promise Luna. I promise that you will have many more babies." Hermione said. Luna continued to cry but she drank the concoction anyway. After five minutes her eyes began to droop. Luna looked up at Hermione and gave her a sad look.

"Will you pray for me to send me into good dreams?" Luna asked. Hermione blanched at the thought of praying but Luna look at her with determination. "You do not believe but I do, will you pray and guide me to happiness and good dreams? Please Hermione." Luna begged. Hermione sighed heavily at the thought but nodded her head slightly. Taking Luna's hands Hermione closed her eyes and said out loud;

"_Dear Heavenly Father, watch over my precious Luna as she sleeps._

_She has suffered greatly today and needs your love more than ever._

_Look over her poor children in Heaven and guide Luna into good dreams. _

_Bless her on her path to more children and give her a long, happy life. _

_Thank Lord. _

_Amen" _

Hermione crouched further down next to Luna once she had finished and gently stroked Luna's face until she was asleep. She knew God would not answer her prayer but she hoped that whoever was listening to look over Luna while she drifted in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stared across the table at his wife. They had been sat down eating for nearly forty minutes without saying a word. Harry could not stop think about Hermione's kiss and just how compassionate she had been towards Luna. Ginny hadn't kissed him for several days and the last time she was compassionate was when she refrained herself from kicking Crookshanks the morning before when he had been sat in front of their rose bushes licking his paws.<p>

"How was your day then?" Ginny asked.

"It was fine." Harry lied smoothly.

"What did you do after work?" Ginny then asked.

"I went into the village for a drink at the ale house, that was all." Harry lied once again. Ginny nodded and continued to eat her dinner. "What did you do today?" Harry asked.

"Well I walked towards the manor house after you left and went to see poor Lavender Brown. She's been feeling unwell recently but her father is trying to get her engaged to the young Irish Lord Seamus who lives on the other side of the forest. Lavender is too sure what to make of it and she is terribly upset so I went over to comfort her." Ginny babbled while she ate. Harry was only half listening as he wondered how Luna and Hermione were. He wondered if he could walk across to see Hermione on the pretence of needing to speak to Molly about something. Then again he had not seen Hermione or Luna return yet so maybe they were still at Minerva's cottage.

Ginny was still talking but about what Harry did not know. He stared down at his dinner and realised that his mind kept wandering back to the kiss that Hermione had planted upon his cheek. He would do anything to get her to kiss him again. Anything.

* * *

><p>Because Ginny had prepared the dinner Harry offered to clean everything away while Ginny set about sewing a quilt for their bed. Ginny smiled at him brightly then went into their sitting room to continue with her quilting. Harry cleared the table swiftly and placed the plates and cutlery into the sink. He walked outside into the courtyard and towards the nearby well to get water. As he was pulling the bucket back up he heard footsteps coming down the lane. He looked across the courtyard and saw Hermione walking into the courtyard while she supported a tired looking Luna. Harry tried to ignore how his heart raced when he saw Hermione but it was impossible. He watched as Hermione walked towards Luna's house and led the blonde woman indoors. Harry quickly walked back into his own house and poured the bucket of water into the sink. He was walking back outside to place the bucket back by the well when Hermione came out of Luna's house.<p>

Their eyes met and Hermione's whole body looked like it drained of energy. Harry saw her weary expression and he knew that Luna had lost her baby. She was alive but she had lost her the child which would have been her second. Luna was Hermione's closest friend so this was clearly an emotional time for both Luna and Hermione. Harry wanted to comfort Hermione, he needed to comfort her.

Forgetting that anyone could see them Harry marched across the courtyard and pulled Hermione into a fierce and passionate hug. He gripped onto her so hard he was worried that she might break. Instead of her breaking he felt a surge of force as she hugged him back. He could hear her heart beating and her ragged breath as he clung to her in the fiercest embrace he engaged in a long time.

Harry did not know how long they stood there but it felt like both a mere second and a whole lifetime. He could have happily stood there all day but Hermione pulled away. She looked at him with big expressionate eyes then gave Harry a sad smile. Hermione reached into her pocket a pulled out a sprig of a plant tried together with string. She took Harry's hand and placed the sprig onto his palm.

"It's a sprig of mint. It's meant to give you good luck. I wanted to gives it to you to say thank you for this afternoon." Hermione said quickly. "If you hand it up in a room then it works." She added.

"Thank you." Harry said warmly. He took Hermione's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I hope Luna recovers quickly."

"Me too." Hermione said. "I've gots to get back, see you soon Harry." Hermione said.

"And you Hermione." Harry said as he watched Hermione walk away. Just before Harry was about to turn back to his own house Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave Harry and small secret looking smile. Harry wasn't sure what it meant but he looked forward to finding that out.

* * *

><p>Ginny Potter had walked into the kitchen into boil water for something to drink when she saw Hermione Granger of all people hand her husband a small sprig of something. Ginny watched her husband take the sprig without a second's hesitation and curl it into his hand. Harry might not have realised what Hermione Granger was up to but Ginny did. She saw that as soon as Harry took the sprig from Hermione the magic that Hermione had no doubt placed upon it seeped into Harry. When she saw Hermione look back towards Ginny's husband when she made her way to leave Ginny knew in her heart what spell Hermione had cast upon her husband. Something had to be done sooner than later before Ginny lost her husband to Hermione Granger's love spell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you to the lovely reviews I got on the last chapter even though it was short. I'm used to writing chapter for 4000-7000 words but this fic is different as the narrative is a different style so the chapters will be smaller, plus this is going to be a short story. I am expecting it to be about 15 chapters long. Important characters shall be introduced in the next few chapters which I'll start writing soon. Please don;t forget to review as it really does make my day. Thank you. <strong>


	6. Chapter Six: The Becoming of Something

**Chapter Six**

**The Becoming of Something**

Ice cold misty rain swirled through the chilly evening air as a tall, well dressed, man walked briskly down the cobbled street. A horse and carriage rushed past, narrowly avoiding a deep puddle. The man sighed in annoyance and quickened his pace along the road. His black suit was immaculately cut and his didn't want filth from the puddle getting onto it for it had cost too much to be soiled by the dirt of the city of London.

The man carried on walking swiftly along the roads until he reached a tall and bleak looking building with very little windows and a large, foreboding look about it. The man rapped on the front door, his heavy silver rings glinting ever so slightly, and waited impatiently for the door to be opened. A slat in the door slid to the side and a pair of cold looking steel grey eyes peered out into the night towards the man.

"State your name and business or leave this place at once." A woman hissed.

"For the Lord's sake it is me. Now open the damn door Parkinson, it's raining out here." The man snapped irritably. The woman inside gasped loudly and ripped the heavy door open with all her strength. Draco Malfoy walked into the dimly lit hallway with a commanding presence while the woman, a young woman with a doggish face by the name of Pansy Parkinson, went to take the coat off his shoulders.

"I am ever so sorry sir. I wasn't aware that you were coming this evening Sir." Pansy said quickly.

"A letter arrived for me at my home merely half an hour ago from my assistant telling me that I was needed to oversee the witch in cell four." Draco explained with a bored yawn.

"I shall walk you there Sir." Pansy said walking ahead of Draco down a narrow stone corridor void of much light apart from a few sparse candles. This was nothing like the office that Draco usually worked in but this place did its intended job and that to interrogate the filth that was witches.

Once Pansy had left Draco alone in the hallway he opened a bolted door, the metal hinges creaked loudly, and the dim light filtered into the tiny cell. A naked woman was curled up in the very corner of the room; Draco could hear her sobbing from where he was stood. As the dim light hit her back Draco saw the newest lacerations to her back which mixed in with the old slowly healing wounds. Her feet, which were poking out slightly, were heavily bruised from being broken repeated over the past week. As the woman turned round the see who was in the doorframe her face revealed heavy bruising and bloodied cuts on her face. Despite her injuries Draco felt no remorse at all. This woman deserved everything that happened to her; she deserved it because she was a witch.

"Well, has she spoken yet?" Draco asked turning to his assistant who was sat in another corner. "You better have pulled me away from my dinner for a reason." Draco added.

"No, she has yet to say a word. We shall be trying the drowning method soon if she does not start to talk." Draco's assistant said with a slight yawn. "I've been awake for nearly two days. Can I please leave and sleep?" the assistant added.

"Neville you can sleep after she begins to talk. Until then you must stay awake. Our tiredness is test from God. It is Satan testing us because as soon as you sleep the witch will seduce you with her power." Draco explained. His assistant, Neville Longbottom, yawned yet again. "Read from your bible Neville, that will make it all well again." Draco added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"W-water…water...please" the girl from the corner rasped. Draco turned to her and stormed across the room.

"You will get water when you tell us what you know." Draco said without even glancing at the woman. If their eyes met then she could easily out a spell upon him.

"I…I know…I know nothing…water…please…" The woman said as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"If you wanted water then you conjure some up, witch." Draco snapped.

"I…I…am…no…witch! I am no witch!" The woman rasped.

"Carry on watching her until she says something of value. If she does not talk within the next hour then break a toe or finger. If that does not get her to speak then you can try with the water." Draco hissed to Neville. "Now only call on me if it is needed." Draco added.

"You have a letter from a village pastor in the West Country, they need you there to help them with their witch problem." Neville said.

"Write them back and tell them that I can be there at the end of the week then arrange a carriage to take me there." Draco said. "Now I have a meal waiting for me at my home. Goodnight Neville." Draco added as he swept out the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked on the front door of Luna's house and got no reply for the fifth time that week. She had been round every day since Luna's miscarriage and yet Luna never opened the door, Luna didn't speak to her at all. Hermione needed to speak to Luna but Luna never opened the door no matter how many times Hermione banged on the front door.<p>

"Luna please open the door. I needs to talk to you!" Hermione cried and yet there no reply. "Luna please! Please just open the door!" Hermione cried but it was to no avail. The door remained closed. Hermione huffed loudly and stomped back towards her house. It was then that she realised that she didn't want to go back inside, she didn't want to spend time in the house. Instead she grabbed her travelling cloak that was hung up outside the front door and she began to walk down the path that led to the woods. Instead of being in her house she would go and see Minerva.

Like always the woods calmed Hermione, they made her feel safe. Whenever Hermione needed time to think she would walk in the woods, listen to the leaves crunch under her feet and bask in the occasional sun that would filter through the trees. Animals deep in the forest scurried around while Hermione continued her walk to Minerva's cottage. When Hermione saw the familiar cottage belonging to Minerva she raced across the leaf strewn ground to the steps leading up to the front door. She quickly knocked on the front and smiled slightly when Minerva opened it.

"Ah Hermione, I am glad that you have come to see me." Minerva said with a smile. "I've just made some freshly strained mint tea, would you like a cup?" Minerva asked. Hermione nodded as she draped her walking cloak onto a nearby peg. "I was hoping you would come to see me and tell me how poor Luna is doing."

"I'm not sure. She won't answer the door to me." Hermione said. She sat down in one of Minerva's worn but comfy chairs and sighed deeply.

"Don't be too worried about her dear. I am sure she is just recovering. She'll will no doubt talk to you in a few days once she is feeling better about this whole thing." Minerva said while she poured mint tea into two cups. "Now, what can I do for you today?" Minerva asked. She handed Hermione a cup of tea then sat down opposite her.

"I think you were right…about…about my magic…I want you to help me if possible. I want to control it-"

"There is no controlling magic Hermione but I can help you to understand it, to wield into something powerful." Minerva explained.

"You can do that?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I can." Minerva said. "But I have to ask you something, why are you coming to me now about this? Do you have a reason for wanting your magic to blossom?" Minerva asked with a serious tone. "This doesn't have anything to do with Mr Harry Potter does it?" Minerva added. Hermione was about to snort but then she realised that she actually did want the attention of Harry Potter. He made her feel safe and happy. Hermione felt so free and light when she was around him and she wanted that feeling to happen more and more.

"No…I don't want to use magic to do anything with Harry Potter." Hermione said. "To be honest Minerva I think that I don't need the help from magic when it comes to Harry Potter."

"Hermione that is a dangerous game for someone to play. He is a married man." Minerva said fiercely. "An unhappily married man but a married man all the same."

"I never wanted his attention Minerva but when he started to smile at me, giving me apples and asking me questions I could not stop noticing him."

"He may be the first man to ever show you a kindness but that does not mean that you can bathe in his attention. Ginny is his wife, she is Molly's daughter and Molly is your guardian…you cannot take part in anything to do with Harry Potter." Minerva said sternly.

"I know what I'm doing Minerva." Hermione said.

"Of course you do dear. Now the less talk of Harry Potter the better. To harness your power you need a clear mind and a mind full of Harry Potter is not a good thing." Minerva said. "Clear your mind Hermione and find the power deep within your body." Minerva said and so Hermione closed her eyes tightly and tried to free her mind.

All thoughts of Harry Potter were sapped away as Hermione concentrated on her breathing, the way her body felt in the wooden chair she was sat in and the smell of Minerva's cottage. As she cleared her mind and loosened her body Hermione began to feel something stirring inside of her. It was like a dull heat that began in her stomach and slowly spread out until it reached her fingertips. When she opened her eyes she saw Minerva smiling at her.

"It is something isn't it? When you first start to feel it you feel so at one with yourself."

"Minerva…this is dangerous though isn't it?" Hermione asked. "I could…I could be hanged for this. I met a man, I don't remember his name, but he told me all about the hangings and burnings in London. If anyone found out about this then that could happen to me." Hermione said seriously.

"Hermione listen to me. I would never let anything dangerous happen to you and what you have is not a sin at all…it is a powerful and natural thing that runs through your veins…it is older than God himself. Why must people fear something that is natural?" Minerva asked. Hermione nodded and went silent for several minutes while she thought about Minerva's words. If she really was magical then she was going to be traveling down a dangerous road and yet she was strangely fascinated by Minerva's words. She wanted to learn more about the power that could be inside of her…she wanted to see if she could unleash it…that wasn't so wrong was it?

By the time Hermione and Minerva had finished Hermione was exhausted to the bone. The sun was beginning to set so Hermione hastily made her way back home to Molly. The forest had a that early evening haze to it when the animals were tired and returning to their homes and the light made the trees look even more beautiful than normally.

Before returning home Hermione stopped by Luna's house one more time and knocked onto the door. Once again there was no reply. Hermione sighed to herself and thought it would be best just to go home and try to see Luna in the morning.

"Oh hello dear. There's a stew on the stove, it will be ready in a few minutes. What have you been up to today?" Molly asked when Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I went to see Minerva and had tea with her." Hermione explained. She walked over to the cupboard and fetched two bowls for her and Molly..

"You seem to spend a lot of time there at the moment. Is Minerva teaching you something?" Molly asked while she cut slices out of a freshly made loaf of bread.

"Like what Molly?" Hermione asked suddenly feeling as though Molly might know about the special blood that ran in Hermione's veins. Molly merely smiled. "What could Minerva teach me?" Hermione asked.

"Well she is very talented with herbs and plants." Molly said. "She can make the best of medicine out of the simplest of things." Molly said with a knowing look. For that brief moment Hermione was sure there was more that Molly was not telling her.


	7. Chapter Seven: Tell Her

**Chapter Seven**

**Tell Her**

"Well I must say that this is a surprise to have you come to my house and see me." Ginny Potter said. She gently poured freshly brewed tea into a pristine china cup that only ever came out when someone came over to drink tea with Ginny. "What brings you over here today?" Ginny asked Luna Lovegood while she handed her the cup. Luna took the cup with trembling hands, probably due to nerves Ginny assumed.

"Well I…I think I needed fresh air. I've been in the house for several days…I lost my baby last week you see." Luna said. Ginny's heart sank as she watched the blonde woman wiping her eyes. Ginny and Harry had not discussed having children yet Ginny sympathised with Luna and she wanted the blonde to feel better.

"Oh Luna, I am so very sorry for you. I know it must be very hard for you." Ginny said reaching over and patting Luna's hand. "How has your husband taken it?"

"He's very upset, very angry but he is keen to start again for another child. I know he wants another child very soon, he wants a son so badly. I want to know that I can have another after…"

"After what Luna dear?" Ginny asked seriously when she saw a dark shadow fall across Luna's face. "Is there something you want to talk to me about Luna?"

"You're my neighbour and you're a decent woman so I think it's best if I tell you truth Ginny." Luna said. "When I thought that I was losing the baby I went to Hermione, she was the only one who I could think to go to."

"I never would have thought that, she never came off as the caring sort." Ginny admitted with bluntness.

"She can be…to the right people. When I got to her, when I saw her…well she wasn't alone."

"Was she with my mother?"

"No…no she was with your husband."

"She was with Harry?" Ginny asked gripping onto her cup with anger. "What were they doing together?"

"They had been in the village with one another…Ginny I am only telling you this because I am a good Christian woman and I don't condone Hermione's behaviour-"

"Luna what are you trying to tell me?" Ginny asked.

"I think that Hermione is in love with your husband…and I think he is in love with her as well." Luna said seriously.

"You are sure?" Ginny asked as tears began to swim in her eyes. Luna nodded.

"But that isn't all what I wanted to say…Hermione helped me, she looked after me when I was losing my baby but…but how she helped…it's…it has destroyed me…" Luna said. "She took me to Minerva's house in the cottage."

"The witch's house? Oh Luna my dear, oh Luna I am so sorry"

"I think that Minerva is teaching Hermione how to make medicine…how to…how to make potions." Luna said.

"Potions?" Ginny asked. "As in…"

"Magic…" Luna whispered frantically.

* * *

><p>Neville was exhausted, truly exhausted. He has been awake for nearly two days with very little food. The young woman stayed pretty much silent since Neville's boss, Draco Malfoy, had left and now Neville was very close to falling asleep.<p>

"Do you have a family?" a small voice said. Neville looked up from his book and glanced at the woman. She was looking at him with large light grey eyes, dark circles making them look even more pale. "Well? Do you?"

"God has refrained me from talking to you." Neville said sternly.

"God or your master?" The woman asked with a snort.

"God." Neville said.

"I have three sisters and a brother. My mother died giving birth to the youngest sister and my father works in a tavern. I have a husband, did you hear that? I have a husband out there that loves me and is scared about me. He loves me and now he'll probably never see me again because of you people. Now that you know this I think I should hear about your family." The woman explained. Neville tried not to look at her, her naked body with its bruises and cuts was hard to look at and it wasn't just because she was bloody and bruised.

"Both of my parents are dead. God had other plans for them." Neville said curtly.

"Oh really? You think that God had other plans for them? What plans could they have had for two people from London?"

"They weren't from London." Neville said.

"Well were they geniuses? Did they have great lives before God took them? If not then I do not think that God had such brilliant plans for them." The woman said.

"Be quiet witch." Neville snapped. He was never normally this angry at those being interrogated but this woman spoke ill of the dead, she spoke ill of his parents.

"I'm no witch." The woman hissed. "How many women have said that to you while you sit there and look all pious? How many women have you watched die because you thought that they were witches when really they were just women, they were just women that died scared and for no reason what so ever? How many mothers have lost their daughters? How many siblings have lost sisters and how many children have lost mothers all because of you?"

"I am going to ask Parkinson to get me a bowl of soup and then when I am back we shall not speak at all." Neville said.

"My sisters and my brother will never see me again. Their sister is going to die all because of you." The woman hissed. Neville looked away from her and marched across the cell towards the door.

"I lost a sister." Neville said when while he stood in the doorway.

"Was she a witch?" the woman asked.

"I hope not." Neville said walking out the doorway and slamming the cell door shut behind him. "I truly hope not" he added in a whisper.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Harry called when he saw Hermione walking out from the woods and along the lane towards her house. Hermione looked over and when she saw Harry her smile was very bright.<p>

"Oh! Hello there Harry…how are you today?" Hermione asked as she tightened the cloak around her shoulders. Hermione looked happy, she looked excited and if Harry was even a tiny reason behind her mood then he would be the happiest person in the village, maybe even all of England.

"Tired, I've been in the fields all day." Harry said laughing.

"I guess you're ready to get home to your wife." Hermione said with a slight grin. Harry actually smiled at that, at how she was subtly flirting with him.

"I was actually wanting to talk to you Hermione. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since that day with Luna actually." Harry explained.

"Oh? What abouts?" Hermione asked.

"Well…Hermione…Hermione I've been thinking about you" Harry said as his pulse began to race frantically. He had to tell Hermione how he felt about her soon before he went insane.

"Me?" Hermione asked. "You've been thinking about me?" Harry winced as Hermione said it. This was not going well but talking to Hermione had been all Harry had thought about since the day Luna lost her baby. He desperately wanted to be close to her, to talk to her and he just wanted to be around Hermione. To be honest he just wanted her, he wanted her so badly.

"Yes but now I cannot seem to get my words out." Harry said. Hermione chuckled as Harry's face reddened. "Hermione I think that…I think that I might be in…in love-"

"Harry wait. What you're about to say is…well it something that I've wanted but…but Harry I don't want a reason for Ginny to hate me. I'm sorry" Hermione said walking away from Harry quickly.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he raced after her.

"Harry when I flirted with you it was fun…I enjoyed it because I enjoyed seeing you smile at me and I enjoyed seeing the way you looked at me but I don't want people to get hurt. They will get hurt if I do what I want to do." Hermione said breathing heavily.

"Hermione please because I don't think I can carry on thinking about you like this and knowing that I can do nothing about it." Harry said gripping onto Hermione's arm.

"Harry…I gots to admit that I've thought about it…that I've thought about you and me together but you're married…to my guardian's daughter and it would be cruel to do that to Molly."

"Would it be cruel…would it be cruel if I kissed you?" Harry asked staring at Hermione's torn looking face. Hermione breathed in sharply as she stared back into Harry's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A very short chapter but I had to get this out. Hopefully you like it.<strong>


	8. Chapter Eight: Hot Fire Kisses

**Chapter Eight**

**Hot Fire Kisses**

Hermione's lips met Harry's frantically as all the tension between them lit up like rapid fire engulfing the pair of them in red hot desire. Hermione's hands gripped onto Harry's face, she clung to him desperately because she never wanted to let him go, ever. She wanted Harry and she had been trying to push those feelings away, saying that it was all just harmless flirtation but Hermione had to be honest with herself, she was in love with Harry James Potter and there was no denying that.

Harry's lips were cool at first but then they became hotter and hotter as the kiss became more passionate. Hermione cold feel the heat radiating from Harry's cheeks and chest. She felt her back press up against a tree trunk and her hands gripped onto Harry's cheeks even harder than before. Harry was the one who pulled away first but he cupped Hermione's cheek with his hand and sighed deeply.

"I have fallen in love with you so much and it is beyond unfair that I have my wife." Harry said.

"I know…I know…I am in love you as well…I love you and I cannot deny it even if I wanted to." Hermione said looking down at the ground because looking into Harry's eyes would hurt too much. It would make her kiss him and never stop. Harry kissed Hermione on her forehead than rested his chin on Hermione's head. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do Harry?" Hermione asked desperately. She didn't want to leave, she never wanted to leave him now that she had realised her feelings.

"I don't know. I really don't know Hermione…I have to talk to Ginny, I have to tell her that I cannot stay married to her if I am in love with you." Harry said.

"Wait…you can't talk to Ginny yet, she's the daughter of my guardian…she cannot know just yet. She cannot know." Hermione said quickly.

"Wait…magic?" Ginny asked Luna. "Hermione is practicing magic? Hermione is a witch? Are you sure about this Luna because to accuse anyone, even that vile woman, is a _very_ dangerous thing to say in our day and age. You must be of the upmost certainty of this Luna, you _must._"

"I don't know if she is a full witch but I think she is practicing magic, she gave me the potion that made me lose my baby. Hermione is my friend but my family mean more to me. I have had to tell my husband that I will not be having his child. My family is everything to me and I love my husband so very much." Luna quickly explained. "Hermione is my friend but I have to stand by my husband." Luna said. "You know, you know what it is like to have a husband whom you love." Luna added desperately.

"I understand Luna but I need you to tell me _everything_ about what has been happening with Hermione. What she is doing, if she is a witch, is a sin and it goes against God. It could destroy our entire village and it gravely endangers my mother as she is Hermione Granger's guardian." Ginny said firmly as she gripped onto Luna's hand in comfort. Luna took a deep breath, sipped the drink that Ginny had made for her and began to talk in rapid fire, seeming almost desperate to get the words out.

Hermione sat looking at Harry as he sat on a nearby rock. His head was in his hands and gripping onto his hair. Hermione could see the turmoil in Harry's face and she knew she could never fully understand the complexity of what he was feeling. Hermione had never been even close to marrying anyone, she never felt that way about a man before. Yes there had been lust, she almost always felt lust but she never felt love before she had met Harry Potter even though he was a married man. He was married to Ginny and yet he had fallen for Hermione, there must have been confusion in his heart that Hermione couldn't understand.

"Harry…" Hermione said, her voice rasping with her nerves and her own confusion. She had so much that she wanted to say but now, now she could not get the words out. Harry looked up from where he sat and his eyes were full of fervour. Instead of saying anything he stood up and walked over to where Hermione sat on a fallen tree branch. He pulled her up by her hands and kissed her on the lips in a fierce manner taking Hermione's breath away in the most surprising fashion.

"I will have to speak to Ginny, she is my wife but I will not just leave you Hermione now that I have found you, I promise you that my dear."

"Please…will you just say that final bit again?" Hermione asked. No one had ever called her their dear, she had never been someone's 'dear' but now she was, she was Harry's.

"I promise you, my dear." Harry said kissing her yet again. "Now I must speak to Ginny, I must." Harry said letting go of Hermione. She watched him walk away, back towards the cluster of houses that they both called home.

Ginny sat in her chair and stared into the small fireplace in the kitchen. Luna had not long left and Ginny was still reeling over everything that Luna had told her about Hermione. If Hermione really was a witch, which Ginny was beginning to believe, then something had to be done for the safety of the village and for Ginny. Ginny knew what to do and the only thing she needed to do was to put ink to paper.

Ginny moved into the study where a large and ornate writing desk sat facing the window. The desk had belonged to Ginny's grandmother and Ginny had always loved it. A fresh pot of ink sat next to a pile of writing parchment. Ginny sat down ready to write when she spotted her husband walking towards the house, the weak sunlight hitting his pale skin.

As she watched her husband while he entered the porch Ginny hoped that everything Luna had told her was not true, she desperately wanted it all to not be true because then her family would be in danger but how could it not be true? Hermione after all was a wicked woman; her being involved in witchcraft would not surprise Ginny in the slightest.

Harry walked into the hallway and Ginny heard him give a tired groan. He must have had a long or hard day working and Ginny hadn't even begun to make him anything to eat because Luna had distracted her so much. Ginny shook off the thoughts of Hermione and witchcraft and hurried into the hallway. Normally Harry would greet her with a smile but today he just glanced at her before turning away and beginning to walk up the cottage stairs.

"I am going to get changed out of my work clothes." Harry said sounding fatigued.

"Do you want me to prepare dinner for you Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry merely shook his head. Ginny narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything, why was Harry acting like this? Then again he had been acting very strange for days now and Ginny was not at all sure what could be wrong with him.

Harry Potter fumbled repeatedly as he tried to change from his work clothes into the clothes he tended to wear at home. All he could think about was Hermione. All he could think about were her hot blood red lips, her curving body as it pressed against him and her voice telling him that she loved him. Hermione Granger, the most beautiful and mesmerizingly mysterious woman Harry had ever met loved him. Once again he missed a button just because he remembered that Hermione loved her and he quickly scolded himself. His wife was downstairs making him food after all! He would have to tell Ginny soon, once Hermione had told Molly, but for now he had to try and pretend that his wife was still the woman he loved more than anyone else in the world.

Harry stared out of the small window in the bedroom he shared with his wife. From the window Harry cold see clear across the farmland that he worked in, the farmland belonging to the Irishman Seamus Finnegan who lived in the large manor house way out from the village. Harry could see the woods where Minerva lived and he could even see parts of the village with its ale house and winding little roads. This village was where Harry was born, he had grown up here and he had fallen in love with his wife here but now…now Harry was beginning to think that he would leave all of this if it meant being with Hermione.

Hermione slammed the front door shut and simply rested against it for a while breathing in and out. She had finally admitted her feelings to Harry, she had finally admitted her feelings to herself really but now she really wasn't sure what she was going to do. As this realisation hit her Hermione began to slump until she was sat on the cold, hard stone floor and that was where she sat for some time until Molly came bustling out the kitchen holding a load of washed clothes.

"Hermione! What on earth are you doing sat on the floor?" Molly asked. Hermione mumbled something. "Could you please help me? This washing is heavy."

"Oh…yes…sorry Molly." Hermione said pulling herself from the floor and taking half the load.

"There's a letter in the kitchen for you, it arrived while you were out. It's from your brother."

"Burn it in the fire." Hermione said as she walked to the back door and opened it.

"Hermione! He is your brother, you could at least read the letter and see what he has to say!"

"Molly we've already been over this! I don't want anything to do with my brother ever again; he left me all alone after my parents died. I don't care what he has to say for himself." Hermione snapped. She strode across to the hanging where they placed the washing. Molly stayed silent for quite some time while they hung up the washing. "I'm sorry for snapping but he made his choice when he left me, I don't care what he has to say…" Hermione said. Molly shrugged and handed the rest of the washing to Hermione.

"Hermione I have raised you since your parents died and they would think of me as a piss poor guardian if I let you carry on ignoring your brother. Read his letter, I beg of you." Molly said before she went to walk away. Before she did walk away however she spotted Hermione's face, she could sense there was something in Hermione's head that had nothing to do with Hermione's brother at all. "Is everything alright Hermione?" she asked with unease.

Hermione's face paled as she thought about telling Molly of her feelings for Harry Potter but she almost thought about admitting to those feelings to Molly until she realised that it would put Molly in a terrible position. Instead of telling Molly the truth Hermione shook her head. "Yes, yes everything is alright Molly, thank you." Hermione said. Molly seemed satisfied so she went back into the house while Hermione finished with the washing. Once she was done Hermione sat in the garden for a long time and was very glad when Crookshanks joined her so he could be stroked. "I've got myself into a right mess Crookshanks but I'll sort it out…hopefully." She said.

A week had passed and Hermione had not seen Harry since that day that they both professed their love for one another and it was making Hermione worried, she needed to see Harry more than anything. Though she would soon have something worse on her mind…

Hermione had been coming back from Minerva's when she opened the door to hear Ginny's voice coming from the kitchen. Being a quiet as possible Hermione crept along the hallway until she was stood outside the kitchen door. She pressed her ear to the door and began to listen in. Ginny was sobbing.

"He has hardly lain with me in two weeks and he will barely talk to me. When he does look at me I know it's not me he is seeing, it is someone else…" Ginny said between her tears.

"Ginny dear who else could he be thinking about? You are his wife and he loves you."

"I know, I know…I just wish he would love me like daddy loved you." Ginny said and Hermione had to fight back a snort. Molly's late husband, Ginny's father, had been an abusive drunk that regularly beat Molly but Ginny obviously didn't know this, she had been kept in the dark the entire time.

"Yes well…" Molly muttered without saying anything else.

"I want a baby with him but…but…"

"But what Ginny?" Molly asked and Hermione edged closer to the door still.

"We can't…" Ginny said. Molly must have made a face because Ginny gasped. "I'm not barren! I bleed monthly! No…no the problem is…is Harry…it won't happen for us…you know mother…'it'…I think a spell has been put on him so he cannot give me a child…someone wicked has done it." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes at that comment, Ginny really was stupid. Harry could lie with her because he didn't really love her, it had nothing to do with magic.

"Ginny don't say such-"

"No mother…I have something to say and you have to believe me because I think there is a witch in our village. I have heard things and now my own husband cannot lie with me even though we both pray to God every day. I think it is a witch and I think I know who it is. I have written to a very skilled man in London by the name of Draco Malfoy. He, along with his assistant, shall be here by the end of the week to find the witch and have her hanged."

"Ginny-"

"Mother this is very serious and I still not have our village endangered by a witch…by a witch I believe to live in this house" Ginny said.

"Ginny! What are you saying?" Molly gasped and Hermione's heart began to speed up.

"Mother…I think that Hermione is a witch. She will be tried by Draco Malfoy and then sentenced the be hanged if he finds her guilty. It will happen within the next few weeks." Ginny said firmly, her tears quite forgotten. Hermione could feel bile rising in her throat. She turned on her heels and raced out the house into the fresh air. There was only one person she needed right now.

Hermione ran over to the house and banged on the door, hoping that they were in the house. After a minute the door opened and Hermione no longer cared who saw. She launched herself at Harry and kissed him firmly on the mouth before she began to sob.

"Hermione? Hermione what is the matter? What is wrong?"

"It's Ginny." Hermione cried.

"Does…does she know about us?" Harry asked.

"No…even worse. She has accused me of being a witch, she has written to a man in London to come and have me hanged…I don't know what to do." Hermione sobbed into Harry's chest. Harry was silent for a moment before pulling Hermione away and staring at her fiercely.

"I know what to do. Meet me tonight at Minerva's cottage. Bring with you anything important and be ready for a walk."

"Why? What are we going to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to run." Harry said before kissing Hermione on the lips once again. "You and I are going to run from here, I couldn't stand to see you hanged and we are not going to witness it." Harry said firmly. Hermione thought for a moment but then nodded. She would go anywhere with Harry, she would stay with Harry until the end…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you so much to everyone reading and enjoying this fic. I'm sorry for the erratic updates, I mean to post a chapter at least every two weeks but I've been busy writing over on FictionPress. I'm writing my first YA novel in a LONG time called Tell Me No Lies. If any of you like my writing then, only if you wanted to, could you please check the story out and tell me what you think? I'm FollowingButterflies over on FictionPress as well :)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Rain Soaked Plans

**Chapter Nine**

**Rain Soaked Plans**

Hermione tore through the house gathering as many items as she could once Ginny had left for home. Molly had gone back with Ginny to the house that Ginny shared with Harry…until tonight. Hermione filled a bag with any clothing she might need when she went away with Harry. Remembering her mother's necklace she went over to the bedside table and picked up the heavy silver cross. Hermione didn't know if her mother would agree with what she was doing by running away but she knew that by taking the necklace with her she would have a part of her mother. Thinking of her family made Hermione sad to the core but Harry could be her family now couldn't he? Making sure that everything was ready and that she had packed all of the items that she needed Hermione decided that it was time to leave. Hermione took one last look around her old room and gave it a sad smile goodbye…

All that was left to do was leave but Hermione desperately wanted to tell Molly, she had to let Molly know just how much she loved her and how grateful she was that Molly had cared for her all these years but she knew that Molly would try to make Hermione stay, she would make Harry return to Ginny and Hermione would not be able to cope with that. Instead Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink to write Molly a note. In the note Hermione made sure that she told Molly everything and how much Molly had meant to her. Taking one last look at the parchment Hermione remembered her brother's latest letter that Hermione hadn't read. She picked up the note and placed it into her bag.

Harry was waiting for Hermione on the edge of the woods just as icy drops of rain began to fall. Hermione was so happy to see Harry that she broke into a run and leapt into his arms. As soon as Harry's arms were around Hermione she felt at home and so safe.

"Are you ready to leave? I have enough money to have a carriage take us all the way to London." Harry said before he kissed Hermione on the lips.

"London?" Hermione asked warily. "Why London?"

"I have family there Hermione and I have money in London. It's the best place for us to go to. I know you don't want to go there because of this Malfoy person but he'll be gone soon, he'll be here and far away once we're in London. Is that agreeable with you?"

"Yes…yes, it seems like the best plan to have." Hermione said even though it made her worried to be in London.

"Well then, let's be off." Harry said taking Hermione's hand and walking towards Minerva's cottage.

By the time Harry and Hermione reached Minerva's cottage the rain was heavy and icy. Hermione was soaked and frozen to the bone and she was very grateful when Minerva opened her door quickly. Minerva smiled at the pair of them which made Hermione feel better even with the rain.

"Storm is too bad to travel in tonight. You can stay here tonight until the weather becomes less fierce." Minerva said.

"Thank you Minerva." Harry said grasping the elder woman's hands. He and Hermione came into the cottage and warmed themselves by the fire while Minerva found them tick blankets and dry clothes to wear. While Minerva was heating some broth over the smaller fire in the tiny kitchen Hermione and Harry changed out of their wet and cold clothing. Once they were dressed Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips. "We're going to be ok love."

"But what abouts this Malfoy coming to the village?" Hermione asked fearfully. Harry sighed and placed Hermione's hand in his own.

"We'll be far away from here by the time he arrives. Please don't be scared" Harry said.

"What's this talk of a man called Malfoy?" Minerva asked.

"He's a religious man Ginny wrote to, she told him I was a witch...if he finds me he'll burn me for sure." Hermione said as Minerva handed her a bowl of broth. Minerva cursed under her breath with a violent hiss.

"Hermione, I've told you that it won't happen because I'm getting you far away from here." Harry said. "Now eat, you'll need your strength for the journey." Harry said kissing Hermione on the lips again.

"Harry is right Hermione, you need to eat up then you two can take a large bed upstairs, I can sleep down here by the fire." Minerva said.

"Are you sure Minerva?" Hermione asked. After all, Minerva had done so much for Hermione and it felt like Hermione could never stop owing her.

"Of course Hermione." Minerva said giving Hermione a warm and knowing smile.

After the broth Hermione could barely keep her eyes open so Harry helped her up the tiny staircase to the only room upstairs in Minerva's cottage. The room was warm and all the furniture inside of it was made of wood like the rest of the furniture in Minerva's house.

"This is going to be the first night that we spend together." Hermione said. She was amazed that she actually felt shy. Maybe it was because of how she felt for Harry, now much she liked him. That made her very nervous. She placed her bag of clothes and things on the bed. Hermione didn't notice when the letter from her brother slipped out the bag and Harry quickly picked it up.

"What is this Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What? That? Oh…it's…it's not anything." Hermione quickly said reaching for the letter.

"It's a letter to you, who is it from?" Harry asked.

"It's my letter Harry." Hermione said snapping.

"Hermione?" Harry said taking Hermione's hand and kissing it. Hermione tried to turn away but Harry kept hold of her hand.

"It's…it's a letter from me brother ok?" Hermione said quietly. "It's from my brother in London."

"I didn't know that you had a brother." Harry said. How could he know really? Harry had moved into the village two years after Hermione's parents had died. Her brother had already left for London by that point and Hermione never motioned him to anyone.

"I don't speak about him. I haven't seen him since he left for London after my parents died." Hermione explained.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry." Harry said pulling Hermione into a hug and he rested his head on top of hers. Hermione suddenly felt very safe and if all her worry, all her upset, was dissolving. "Everything is going to be ok" Harry said. Hermione nuzzled herself into Harry's chest and sighed deeply. "Come on my dear, it's getting very late. We need to set off soon in the morning for London." Harry then said. Hermione nodded in agreement. Nothing would happen between them tonight, Hermione's nerves were too shaken for that, but soon she would show Harry just how much she loved him.

* * *

><p>A bright bolt of lightning lit up the bedroom and a loud clap of thunder shock the house as Ginny Potter opened her eyes. She reached over for Harry but found that the side of the bed that Harry slept on was vacant. Ginny frowned and sat up quickly while she looked around the room. She wondered if Harry had left for the fields already but he wouldn't have done that without waking up Ginny and saying goodbye to her. Now that she was beginning to waken up she noticed that the room looked oddly empty.<p>

In the kitchen Ginny looked around the room trying to figure out what was wrong, what was different, if anything was wrong. She did not find the letter for a good five minutes even though it was sitting on the table. Her name was written on the front in Harry's familiar script. The thick parchment felt so heavy in Ginny's hands as she unfolded it and began to read Harry's words.

_My dear Ginny_

_I write this letter not to hurt you but to explain a truth that you need to know. Over some time I have found myself falling in love with a women whom is not you and I can no longer hide the feelings I have desperately wanted to squash. I have found myself falling for Hermione Granger, I believe that I am very much in love with her Ginny and I am ever so sorry for the pain this may cause you. This pain however cannot excuse you for how you have reacted to Hermione especially may accusing her of the sinful act of witchcraft. Hermione and I know of the man from London Ginny, we know of this Draco Malfoy who is coming._

_For Hermione's safety we have decided to leave. I have yet to know where we are going but even if I did I do not think it is wise telling you where we plan to go. _

_I will never stop loving you but just not in the same way that I have found myself loving Hermione. Once again I am deeply sorry for the pain this letter may have caused you even if that was not my intent at all._

_I am sorry and goodbye_

_Harry_

Ginny could feel tears forming in her eyes; she could feel her chest tightening and her heart beginning to race. No, no this could not be happening at all. This all had to be an elaborate dream placed in her mind by the talk she'd had with Luna. That must have been the reason because there was no way this could be happening…

Ginny gripped onto the letter, her vision blurring as tears swam in her eyes and finally she began to sob, load and gut wrenching sobs that wrack her body. She sobbed, cried and screamed for so long that she did not hear her mother knocking on the door and then walking into the house.

"Ginny? Ginny! What's happened?" Molly cried rushing over to her daughter but Ginny's sobs drowned out any words she might have formed. "Ginny you need to stop being so hysterical. What has happened?" Molly asked. Ginny wiped away several tears staining her face and breathed in deeply. "Ginny, please tell me what happened." Molly said pleadingly.

"Harry has left." Ginny said between her tears.

"What do you mean by left?" Molly asked. Ginny went over and picked up the letter. She handed it to Molly for her to read. Once Molly had finished reading she pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"He's gone with that vile whore of a witch Hermione!" Ginny said weeping. "Did you not know that something was going on? Did Hermione tell you anything? Anything at all?" Ginny asked desperately. Molly shook her head.

"No Ginny…Hermione never told me anything. I didn't even know she had left…Ginny…Ginny I am so sorry."

"No you're not…but you will be." Ginny hissed wiping her tears away and glaring at her mother. Molly back away, terrified by the ice cold look in Ginny's eyes.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger awoke with an arm wrapped around her waist. It took her a moment to remember that the arm belonged to Harry Potter. She turned over and watched him as he slept. His face was rugged from his work in the fields but he was still the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. His dark hair stood out from his pale skin and Hermione knew that when he opened his eyes she would see those piercing green eyes that she had fallen so very much in love with. Harry began to stir and Hermione couldn't help but kiss him lightly on the lips.<p>

"Morning." Harry mumbled sleepily. "Did you sleep well?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione thought at it. Even with all the of turmoil she was feeling over leaving Molly and running away with Harry, Hermione had to admit that she now felt calm. Calmer than she had left in a very long time. Hermione nodded and kissed Harry yet again. "Good. Shall we wake Minerva and make her breakfast before we leave for London?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is the least we can do." Hermione said. She climbed out of the comfy bed and smoothed down her underclothes. She retched for her shirt and skirt and quickly got dressed. Hermione went downstairs to the small room that Minerva cooked in. She was surprised to see Minerva up already. "Oh, good morning Minerva. Harry and I were hoping you would still be asleep, we wanted to wake you then make you breakfast before we left. We wanted to say thank you for everything."

"You won't be leaving today Hermione." Minerva warned. "The rain has yet to stop and the roads and lanes are flooded. You'll have to stay here for at least a few more days."

"What? But Draco Malfoy shall be here in less than a week! Harry and I have to be as far away from him as possible!" Hermione said. "We need to leave!"

"Hermione it isn't possible! The roads are too dangerous to travel by and the rain is persistent. You'll have to stay here, there is no other option." Minerva said.

"What is the matter?" Harry asked walking downstairs. "Hermione?"

"We can't leave for a few more days. The rain as washed out all the roads." Hermione said. "We're going to have to stay here even though this Malfoy man is coming." Harry sighed as Hermione continued to gabble. Harry walked over and pulled her into a strong hug.

"It will be all fine Hermione. We can stay here then leave as soon as the roads clear. It will be fine Hermione, I promise you." Harry said.

"How can you promise that though?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed again. "Harry please, I'm so…I'm so scared." Hermione said. Harry realised that there wasn't anything else that he could possibly say to Hermione to calm her down; she was just too scared by the thought of this Draco Malfoy fellow.

* * *

><p>"When will you return Sir?" Pansy Parkinson asked her master as she placed a cloak around Draco's shoulders.<p>

"As soon as I have dealt with this witch. The woman who wrote to me has made it clear that their village will be better off without the vile strumpet. The quicker the better." Draco explained. His assistant, Neville Longbottom, came into the room wrapped in a thick cloak.

"Did this woman have a name? The one who wrote to you?" Pansy asked.

"Yes she did. Her names was Ginny." Draco said. Pansy handed him his Bible and his cross so he was ready to leave.

"Ginny?" Neville asked. Why did that name bring up memories for him?

"Yes, Ginny Potter. Why Neville? Do you know this woman?" Draco asked. Neville shook his head. No, that was a different time and there was no possible way that this Ginny woman was the same Ginny. No possible way at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone! I hope that everyone has a wonderful holiday and gets everything they wanted.<strong>

**Ok so I got a few questions asked via messages so I'll quickly answer them here.**

**Q: **Who is Hermione's brother? Will we see him in the story?

**A: **He's quite key to some of the plot. We've already seen him actually. Hermione will meet him again soon.

**Q: **How many chapters are you planning on writing for this fic?

**A:** Nowhere near as many as I wrote for A Rather Reluctant Potter. This fic will have fifteen chapters tops.

**Q:** Are the chapters going to be firmly from Hermione and Harry's POVs from now on that they are leaving the village?

**A:** No, not at all. I've always been a fan of multi character fics and this is going to no different. We will see from Ginny, Draco etc again.


	10. Chapter Ten: Stay With Me

**Author's Note: Ok so I rarely put AN's before chapters but I just wanted to say that I hate this chapter so much because it just wouldn't go from my brain to the page…I had serious anger issues with this chapter, serious, serious issues…despite my hate I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Stay With Me**

Despite the icy rain Ginny Potter decided that she desperately needed fresh air. This prompted her to partake in a walk into the village. She wrapped up against the wet weather in a thick cloak and set off through the mud.

Harry had been gone for nearly four days and Ginny could still not understand why he had left her, she couldn't understand why, or how, he had found comfort in the arms of Hermione Jean Granger. How could he have turned his back on the few years of marriage they had shared? Ginny had loved him and yet that her done her no good, everyone Ginny loved was taken from her in the end by Hermione Jean Granger. It made her feel psychically sick to the stomach. With haste Ginny walked through the village and tried not to let the stares from the village folk get to her, they could think what they wanted for all Ginny cared.

* * *

><p>Ginny was walking back past her mother's house, trying not to look at it for too long, when she realised that there was a carriage in front of her house. For a moment she thought it was Harry and that he had come back to her. He would say he was so very sorry for what he did and that he was not in love with Hermione Granger at all, he just wanted Ginny and Ginny alone.<p>

But as she neared the coach and the door opened she saw that the man inside was not her husband at all and her heart sank to the floor. Harry was not ever coming back and she had to remember that. Ginny came closer to the coach and the man inside finally noticed her.

"Ah, Mrs Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you even under these terrible circumstances." A tall and extremely handsome man said climbing out of his carriage. This man had to be none other than Draco Malfoy, the holy man from London. Ginny had not expected him to be so handsome with chiselled cheekbones and a strong jaw.

"Mr Malfoy, thank the Lord you are have arrived." Ginny said grasping at Draco Malfoy's hands. "Though I think you and-oh hello." Another man had climbed from the carriage, not as tall, handsome or well dressed as Draco Malfoy. Ginny thought she recognised him vaguely but she couldn't place where she knew him from.

"This is my assistant, Neville." Draco explained. Neville looked up and nodded at Ginny. He clearly didn't recognise Ginny so she must have been thinking of someone else when she thought that she knew Neville.

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you, please do come inside." Ginny said opening the door and letting the men pass her. The two men walked into the sitting room that Harry used to read in and they both swiftly sat down. "I do think that I have to explain something to you. The situation has changed somewhat since my letter…"

"In what way Mrs Potter?" Draco asked as he made himself comfortable.

"The woman, the woman I wrote to you about, has left the village." Ginny explained. "It happened a few days ago but she must have found out about you coming here and she left in the night. The rain has washed out many of the roads so she may still be around."

"This is very unfortunate Mrs Potter." Draco said slowly with a frown. "If there is a witch out there then we must find her. Neville we have work that must be done it seems." Draco said standing up and nodding at the man called Neville. "Go to the carriage and wait there for me." He ordered Neville. Neville simply nodded and walked out the road without another look at Ginny. _What a strange fellow _Ginny thought. Draco stared at Ginny and she found herself not wanting to look away. Draco seemed to radiate authority and power, it was very comforting actually. "There is more to your tale I think. This woman, this…Hermione Granger wasn't it?" Ginny nodded. "Well I think there is more that you are not telling me about her, there is more to this story."

"Yes there is…Hermione Granger left this village but she did not go alone, she left with…with my husband." Ginny said, her voice getting caught in her throat. "He left with her."

"I see…" Draco Malfoy said sighing. "Well this does change things slightly, you have more reasons to see this woman…removed from this world." Draco looked down and seemed to be thinking for several moments before he looked back up towards Ginny. "Neville and I shall have our faith and work tested but we shall find out everything there is to know about this woman. You said she was your mother's ward, we shall start by talking to her then we shall move from there."

"Do you really think you can find her, Hermione that is?" Ginny asked. Draco took Ginny's hands in his own and looked firmly into her eyes.

"With the love and faith of the almighty God then I do believe that we shall find her and being her to justice." Draco said in a powerful and reassuring voice. He picked up one of Ginny's hands and gave it a swift kiss. "Until our next meeting Ginny Potter, good day."

"Good day Mr Malfoy, may God's power be with you through this trying time." Ginny said finding herself smile.

"And may it be with you also." Draco said nodding his head at the red haired woman. "I shall see myself out." He added walking from the room. Now that Draco Malfoy and his assistant were here Ginny knew that was only a matter of time before a witch was brought to justice by the righteous God-fearing people.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione had been traveling nearly all day and hadn't made much progress. The roads were dreadful so in the end the couple stopped in a village only fifteen miles away from their old village. As the sun was beginning and darkness was drawing in Harry decided that they needed to find a room for a couple of days. Once there they could arrange for a coach to take them the rest of the way to London. Hermione seemed very relieved when Harry suggested them stopping at an inn and they soon found one with room. It wasn't too large of an inn and the people inside seemed friendly enough. Harry paid for a room to stay in for a couple of days then he turned to Hermione.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded but yawned at the same time.

"We have some homemade stew of my wife's." The inn keeper said pleasantly. "I can bring it over to you in a few minutes."

"We would be very grateful of that." Harry said handing the man a few coins. The inn keeper showed them to a small table and Hermione looked so happy to be sitting down.

"Are you tired?" Harry asked when the inn keeper had gone towards a small kitchen.

"A bit…I am more hungry than tired. It would be nice to just have a room for a while though." Hermione said smiling then her face dropped.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"it's just strange being without Luna or Molly…it's been so long since it was just me…"

"It's not just you though…I am here with you, I am here to protect you." Harry said taking Hermione's hand. She looked up and smiled brightly, the worry melting from her face. The inn keeper soon returned with two bowl of hot stew with slices of thick bread. The food was delicious and warming, Harry and Hermione were soon finished even though they could have happily eaten another bowl each. "Give your wife a word of compliment for making such a fine stew." Harry said to the inn keeper before he took the key for his and Hermione's room.

"I will sir, thank you." The inn keeper said smiling at the pair as they went upstairs to their room.

* * *

><p>The room, it turned out, was only small but the bed seemed cosy and inviting. The room was lit with several candles and it wasn't until they walked into the room that both Harry and Hermione realised that they were incredibly tired. Hermione looked at Harry as she walked around the room; she seemed more peaceful here than she was at Minerva's cottage and it made Harry feel very happy indeed. It was then that it hit Harry; this was their first night when it was just the two of them. There was no Minerva sleeping downstairs to make Hermione feel nervous and now all Harry wanted to do was hold Hermione close despite how tired he was. He wanted to love her.<p>

The thought seemed to have occurred to Hermione as well as she was looking at the inn room with a broad smile upon her face. She turned to Harry and it only took her three long steps and she was there right in front of him. Harry reached out and placed a hand on Hermione's cheek. Her cheek was warm, smooth and soft as silk. He eliminated resistance between he and Hermione and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He ran his hand down Hermione's cheek and down along her shoulder and arm until his hand was on Hermione's hip. A sigh escaped Hermione's lips and she smiled so serenely that Harry just wanted to scoop her up and love her forever.

"I don't think I have ever loved someone more than in this moment." Hermione whispered. "I don't think I ever will love someone else more than this either." She added. Harry pulled her even closer and their lips met in perfect sync.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in her own world of serenity that belonged to her and Harry and them alone. As Harry's lips met her she reached for the shirt he wore and slowly undid the buttons. That was not something quick that would be over in minutes and satisfy Hermione for mere moments. This was a moment, an expanse of time, to savour and remember forever. The buttons were undone and Harry worked slightly so Hermione could pull the shirt off over Harry's head. She could not help but look at Harry's chest and take in the picture of him. His arms and shoulders were broad from the work in the fields and his stomach flat and hard. Hermione didn't even think about fighting the temptation to run her hand down Harry's chest to his stomach, her hand resting by his navel. The arms that were now wrapping around Hermione's body were strong and tanned from Harry's work and just the feel of his arms around her made Hermione shake with longing. It was terrifying; she had never felt like this in life, she had never wanted another person so fiercely and so desperately that her body ached.<p>

Harry's lips met hers again and this time Hermione made sure that Harry knew of her longing as she gently nibbled on Harry's lower lip, savouring each and every taste of him. She moved her hand from Harry's navel and gripped onto Harry's arms tightly. She longed to feel Harry's skin against her and Harry must have been feeling the same because he moved to remove Hermione's own shirt. She helped him ease the shirt up and then she discarded it on the nearby floor. The only clothing left on her torso was the thin cotton undershirt. Harry looked at her as if to ask if he could remove the shirt and Hermione nodded. In the past she would have removed it, and quickly, but she greatly wanted Harry to do it and she wanted to savour him doing so. The thin cotton was removed slowly then dropped somewhere; Hermione did not care because now she and Harry were embracing with skin against skin, Hermione's pale and soft skin meeting Harry's tanned and taught.

Harry's hand roamed Hermione's back as they kissed again and Hermione revelled in the touch, the feel and the shiver it caused. Harry's hand moved from her back and enclosed around her hand. His eyes never left hers as he led her towards the small but inviting bed. Hermione decided that this was the time, she had longed for this and now she was living her dream...her longing. She removed Harry's trousers and she had to pause to take in Harry's sculpted naked form...her body was actually vibrating with desire. Hermione placed her hands on Harry's chest and fluidly the two met the bed, Harry lying down with Hermione's legs either side of him.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies while Harry leant up to kiss Hermione's lips, her cheeks and her jaw. Slowly, as Hermione breathed in, out and signed with desire, Harry moved from her jaw to her neck and her collarbone.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione whispered taking Harry's face in her hands and kissing him firmly on the mouth. The lovers rocked together in a steady motion, their breath getting caught in their throats until Hermione let out a strangled sigh. With deft hands Hermione removed her skirt and her final undergarments until there were no barriers between them and their bodies were one. Hermione's pulse was racing as she kissed any part of Harry she could reach, her hands gripped onto his chest and Harry's own hands were on the lowest point of her back. Hermione looked at Harry, his fierce and piercing eyes alive with joy, and Harry smiled wickedly. She nodded and Harry grasped her hips and lifted her until her body met his again and they truly were one. Hermione gasped and their rocking intensified, their hands grasped together and Harry's head rested on her chest. This was everything Hermione wanted and more…she had never felt anything like this and she doubted that anyone could have made her like this other than Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry could barely believe his luck as he watched Hermione's chest rise and fall and she breathed in and out, her skin glowing with both a red flush and tiny beads of sweat. Her hair had curled beyond reason and it framed her face, fell into her eyes and spilled across the pillow. Harry reached out, placing his hand on Hermione warm stomach. He just lay next to her feeling her breath rise and fall. Harry slowly moved his hand from Hermione's stomach to her hip and he couldn't help but smile when a sharp, quick intake of breath came from Hermione's mouth. He traced a small pattern on Hermione's hip bone until she giggled loudly.<p>

"Stop that!" She cried as she began to laugh. "That right tickles Harry!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"You really should not have said that Hermione Granger." Harry said wickedly as he moved so he was straddling Hermione's thighs.

"You would not dare to do that." Hermione said. "If you even think about it-" but Hermione's words were drowned out when Harry chortled loudly as he began to tickle Hermione on her stomach, her waist and her neck. She laughed until tears streaming down her face. Harry did not stop until Hermione managed to get herself up slightly and she grabbed hold of both of Harry's hand. She kissed him fiercely and passionately until Harry felt ripples of desire run through his body. "I think I am very much in love with you Harry…" Hermione whispered into his ear when she stopped kissing him.

"Stay with me forever Hermione." Harry whispered back. Now that he had her he never wanted to lose this beautifully fragile but determined woman.

"I'll never leave you. I'll go with you to the ends of the earth and even further." Hermione said smiling as she kissed Harry yet again. Harry looked into her dark brown eyes and he believed every word that she said. Hermione would stay with him for eternity; it was the only possible way he could live now that he had found her, now that he had loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes I did just attempt to write something that was like a sex scene. Please do not judge me for the serious lack of anything remotely stimulating in this chapter. I am awkward as fuck when it comes to anything intimate and have learnt everything (if anything) to do with intimacy from watching all of the seasons of Sex and The City and reading too much smutty fanfiction…also did I mention that I am awkward as fuck when it comes to intimacy? The most intimate moment of my life so far is when I accidently elbowed my (now ex) boyfriend in the stomach when he tried to feel me up once…this is pathetic to admit seeing as I'm twenty years old…I have no idea why I am writing any of this but at least now you know why this is terribly written sex scene between Harry and Hermione. Like always please read and review and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.<strong>


	11. Chapter Eleven: Accused and Broken

**Chapter Eleven**

**Accused and Broken**

Hermione fully woke in the morning and smiled when she saw Harry lying next to her. His arm was draped across Hermione's body and the weight of it made Hermione feel safe and at home. Harry opened his eyes and spotted Hermione watching him.

"Good morning my love." He said reaching over and kissing Hermione on the lips. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Hermione nodded just as her stomach growled loudly. "Well that certainly answered my question." Harry said with a light chuckle.

Harry and Hermione dressed quickly and went downstairs to get food. The inn keeper was very pleasant and they soon were eating hot oats, drinking tea and enjoying each other's company. The night before had been the greatest night of Hermione's life and now she was slowly becoming happy with the thought that she might be able to spend her life with Harry.

"So we'll leave in a few days then make our way to London." Harry said between eating. Hermione nodded but she was still nervous about traveling all the way to London, especially as that was where her brother was. Though Hermione had to admit that London was a very large place and the probability of seeing her brother was very slim. "Once we're in London then this will all be behind us, I promise." Harry added.

"There is still a possibility of this Malfoy man finding me." Hermione said sadly. Harry sighed and reached for Hermione's hand. "I know, I know. You won't let anything happen to me. I know that Harry." Hermione said. Harry continued to grip onto Hermione's hand and she knew that Harry would probably try to move heaven and earth to stop anything happening to Hermione. Moments like that Hermione realised why she loved the man seat opposite her so much.

* * *

><p>Ginny Potter woke up alone once again. It had been several days since Harry had left with Hermione and it was still painful, it still hurt more than anything else. She was trying desperately to carry on but without her husband and without her mother's full love it just didn't feel wholly possible.<p>

Ginny was dressing and cleaning the room she used to share with Harry when there was a knock of the front door that made her jolt suddenly. For one wild moment she thought it was Harry but then she remembered that couldn't be possible. Her heart for a second before she remembered the door.

Moving downstairs Ginny walked to the first door and opened it to reveal Draco Malfoy standing in front of her.

"Mrs Potter." Draco Malfoy said curtly nodding at Ginny.

"Oh hello, please do come in Mr Malfoy." Ginny said showing Draco Malfoy into the house and walking into the kitchen. "Please do have some tea." Ginny added reaching for two mugs.

"I will thank you." Draco said before sitting down on a kitchen chair. "I have news." Draco said. Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at the man questioningly. "Neville and I found someone by the name of Minerva, she's in questioning at the church at the moment. Is this a woman who we should be talking to?" Draco asked.

"Um…yes. She lived in the woods, in a small cottage. Hermione would visit her regularly." Ginny said.

"Good. We searched her entire house and found countless items which proves she is a witch." Draco explained. "We just need a confessions then we can proceed."

"Proceed with what?"

"With confirming that she is a witch and with the finding of Hermione Granger." Draco explained. Ginny nodded and went back to making the tea. When it was ready she handed a cup to Draco and sat opposite him. Ginny found herself watching Draco Malfoy as he sipped his tea. Ginny couldn't stop herself from noticing his handsome figures and strong jaw. For a holy man he was very attractive.

"What will you do to her?" Ginny asked warily.

"God's work my dear woman, God's word." Draco said sipping his tea. Ginny tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach but it was difficult, very difficult. Minerva may have been an un-Godly woman but the look on Draco's face made Ginny realise that Minerva was going to experience the worst kind of pain in the world. "Now I was wondering Mrs Potter-"

"Please call me Ginny." It wasn't that they were familiar enough with one another for him to call her 'Ginny' but she preferred that to him calling her 'Mrs Potter' when she was no longer the beloved wife of Harry Potter.

"Ginny, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight. I am staying at the inn in the village and the food is quite good." Draco Malfoy said placing his cup back onto the table. Ginny paused for a moment and wondered if she had heard the man correctly. Looking at him she saw that was a questioning look upon his face and it dawned on her that he was most likely serious about his request.

"Oh, well…thank you for your invitation. I would very much like to join you for dinner." Ginny said finding the words coming to her easier than she would have thought.

"Grand, I shall call upon at six o'clock this evening. Now Ginny, I must be on my way. I cannot leave Neville alone with the corrupted for too long. Though he has said that Minerva let slip a name…a name of a woman in this village she knew many years ago. It may be a good lead." Draco explained.

"What is the name of the woman?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head.

"I won't trouble you with that right now. Until tonight Ginny." Draco said. "I shall let myself out" he added nodding his head at Ginny and swiftly walking out of the room. Ginny had to stop for a moment and catch her breath. This was all very baffling to her.

* * *

><p>That evening Ginny sat opposite Draco Malfoy in the small inn located in the centre of the village. Draco Malfoy had been right, the food was very nice but Ginny found herself on edge during the whole meal. Draco Malfoy kept the talk light even the situation he was currently in and even though that could have been to make Ginny feel better it did nothing but make her feel more nervous.<p>

"Mr Malfoy…you said, when you called round, that Minerva had given you a name. You also said that you would not trouble me with such talk until this evening…I was wondering what that name could be." Ginny said pushing her plate away from her. Draco Malfoy stopped what he was eating and looked up at Ginny.

"Mrs Pot-"

"Ginny, _please_."

"Ginny I am not sure that telling you now would be the wisest of choices on my belief but to do believe that you should know whom we have been given information from." Draco Malfoy said gravely. Ginny's stomach dropped and she could feel bile rising up in her stomach. She did not like the sound of this at all.

"Please, Draco, please tell me." Ginny said. She couldn't carry on if she did not know what Draco Malfoy knew.

"The name that Minerva gave was that of your mother's."

"My mother's? Minerva gave you my mother's name?" Ginny asked feeling her chest become tight.

"Yes…Neville looked into the claim this afternoon and we have taken her into questioning."

"My mother?"

"Yes, I am very sorry." Draco said.

"That cannot be true."

"Minerva says that she knew your mother from the time before you were born. Minerva taught your mother how to make several brews apparently." Draco explained.

"My own mother?" Ginny asked unable to think what Draco was saying. "That cannot be true."

"I'm afraid it seems like it is. I am ever so sorry for having to tell you this Ginny but I do believe it is right that you know." Draco said.

"I think I would like to leave now, would you please walk me home?" Ginny asked standing up suddenly. Draco swiftly followed suit and nodded his head.

"Of course, it is foolish of me to think that you wouldn't be shaken by this." Draco said taking Ginny's arm and walking her out of the inn. It wasn't until they were nearing the lane to Ginny's house that she spoke up.

"If the claim really is true, if my mother confesses to it…then what will happen?"

"She will be fully tried then a sentence cast upon her."

"She will be hanged." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes…"

"You cannot go back on your word to God I understand but please, please try and see to it that she is innocent." Ginny said. "Please."

* * *

><p>The following day had been relaxing and calm for Hermione and Harry. Their morning had been spent in just each other's company in their room and now that evening had fallen they were sat in their inn meal a meal and drinking ale while listening to the others around them though they occasionally spoke themselves. Hermione was just revelling in the freeness she felt here with Harry and she was counting down the days they would travel to London despite her original apprehensions. Hermione was taking a sip of ale when a nearby table caught her interest by their conversation. Leaning in slightly she listened in.<p>

"There has been some talk though, I heard that." A man said drinking his ale. "There's this one man goes by the name of Malfoy that's in a local village." The man added and Hermione's back straightened and stiffened.

"Aye, I had heard something similar." The man sitting with him said also drinking his beer. "Hung themselves a witch last night I heard," The man added and Hermione started to shake. "Well they hung what was left of her."

"Got themselves another hanging in a few days, some old woman apparently. It's always the women in the end." The first man said. At this Hermione started to shake again more. Before Harry realised what she was doing Hermione was going over to the men and grabbing the first man's arm.

"Tell me the name of the woman." Hermione said, adrenaline running through her.

"Like I would tell you, get off me wench." The man hissed ripping his arm away.

"Do you know the name of the woman they are hanging?" Hermione asked hurriedly. "Do you know the name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I will make you regret ever waking up this morning." Hermione growled furiously.

"I heard it was Weasley. That was the only name I heard." The man said. Hermione went bone white and Harry raced over to her before she collapsed. "I'd take your woman to bed before she causes more problem." the man snapped to Harry.

"I apologise." Harry said picking Hermione up and carrying her to their room.

"I don't need to be carried Harry!" Hermione said trying to get out of his arms. "Let me go."

"No Hermione." Harry said. He shut the door before them and Hermione practically leapt out his arms. She was moving around the room before Harry even realised. "Hermione-"

"I need to go back."

"Hermione no"

"Harry they are going to kill Molly! She is the only family I have left so don't you dare think about trying to tell me no." Hermione screamed.

"Ginny won't let anything happen to Molly."

"She would Harry. Ginny hates me, she would let her die just to spite me." Hermione said. "Your darling wife." Hermione muttered under her breath. "I have to go, I have to leave."

"What?"

"I have to go back!" Hermione said. "I have to go back and save Molly."

"Hermione you can't go back there!" Harry said desperately. Hermione couldn't leave, she couldn't go anywhere near their old village otherwise she would be killed. "Hermione listen to me, you will be killed if you go back"

"Molly will be killed if I don't go back!" Hermione yelled. "Molly is my family, I need to save her…I _have_ to save her!"

"You cannot save her!"

"What if I can?"

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry…what if the claim against me…what if it was true?"

"Pardon?"

"Minerva, she was teaching me potions…nothing dangerous, just healing potions and she was…she was helping me…"

"Helping with what Hermione."

"I can't do much but…" Hermione said turning towards the candle on the nightstand. She stared at the candle and with a flick of her fingers the candle's flame grew until with another flick the candle went out. "I can make flowers grow within my hands…candle flames live then die…it's not much but Minerva helped me with that, she opened my eyes to a new world and I wasn't able to save. If I can save Molly then…then maybe I could do some good." Hermione said. "Do you see why I need to return?"

"It's too dangerous Hermione."

"Harry…Molly is the closest thing I have to a mother…" Hermione said. "I need to save her."

"I don't agree with this Hermione, not one bit." Harry said.

"I don't look for your agreement Harry, my mind is already made up." Hermione said firmly. "I'll get a coach back to the village…tonight if I can manage it."

"No…no. I don't think you should do this at all but wait until the morning"

"Molly may not have until the morning."

"You are tired Hermione, you cannot run off to the village when tired. It is dangerous. Sleep tonight then in the morning you can go."

"I will you come with me?"

"Why would I not? I plan on following you to the ends of the earth." Harry said pulling Hermione into a hug. "I do not care what you are; all I care about is that I love you." Harry said kissing Hermione's forehead. "Now we sleep."

* * *

><p>In the morning the carriage ride was swift but silent. Harry had no more words left in him to try and disagree with Hermione's choice to return and now they sat simply holding hands while the coach flashed across the lanes. They stopped just before entering the village and Harry paid the Harry's attention was away from Hermione she took the chance to remove her hand from his and take off towards the village.<p>

Hermione ran down the road that led into the village even though Harry was hot on her heels and charging after her. "Hermione, please stop!" Harry cried after Hermione and she entered the main part of the village. Hermione was looking around wildly trying to think of where Molly would be being held. The church…the church had to be the only place for Molly to be.

In the ten seconds that Hermione had been still Harry caught up with her and pulled her into his arms. "Hermione please listen to me. We have to get out of this village and we have to get out now. I _know_ you want to save Molly but if this Malfoy man finds you he will kill you. I understand that Molly means the world to you, I do, but I cannot lose _you_." Harry said desperately.

"Harry she's the only family I have apart from you…I need to save her…I _have_ to save her." Hermione said and she began running to the church. It was a large and very old building in the centre of the village that Hermione had avoided her whole life, even when her parents were alive, but now she was running as fast as she possibly could to the building. Harry was running after her causing many people from the village to turn and stare. Hermione burst through the ornate doors of the church and tried to shiver because of the stale and cold air inside. Harry caught up with her and shivered himself.

"Hermione come on…" Harry said taking Hermione's hand but Hermione was already walking through the church. She was coming to a door leading into the back of the church when the door opened and a man walked out. Hermione stopped and stared. The man looked up and realised that Hermione was standing in front of him.

"Hermione?" the man asked. "Is that you?" he asked. Hermione carried on staring at the face she hadn't seen in so many years since he had left for London. Since he had left her all alone and turned his back on her. Hermione carried on staring at the face of her brother.

"Neville?" Hermione said with disbelief. "Why are you here?" Hermione asked. Why could her brother possibly be here? She hadn't come all this way to see her had he?

"Hermione we shouldn't be here. What if that Malfoy man comes in here and finds you?" Harry said.

"Oh Lord…it's you…the woman that Ginny…" Neville started to say before he trailed off and looked at Harry. "My master told me the story behind Ginny Potter's accusation. He said that Ginny Potter's husband ran off with…"

"With me Neville, Harry ran off with me. Ginny's accusations are about me because Harry and I ran away together." Hermione explained to Neville. "Your master…he's not Malfoy is he?" Hermione asked. Neville looked very nervous as he nodded his head. "Oh my…how could you work for a man like that? How could you leave me here and go to London to be with that vile _vile_ man?!"

"You do not even know him Hermione. He is a powerful, God-fearing man that has given me everything I've needed to survive in London."

"You wouldn't have had to survive if you never of left me here after our parents died!" Hermione screamed hitting her brother across the face. "You left me here all alone! If Molly hadn't had the decency to take me in and care then I would have died on the streets!" Hermione carried on screaming. "Now where the hell is Molly?"

"Molly? The woman we're going to-"

"Kill yes, the woman you are going to kill." Hermione spat. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"I can't tell you Hermione."

"Tell me now!" Hermione screamed launching herself at Neville. He slammed to the ground as Hermione clawed at his face.

"Hermione!" Harry cried pulled her off Neville. Hermione kicked and screamed while Neville scrambled to his feet.

"I cannot tell you where Molly is, I am sorry. I can't tell you what happened to any of them."

"Them? The…the woman…the woman they hung…who was that?"

"I cannot tell you." Neville said and once again Hermione launched at him. Her hand gripped around Neville's throat. "You…would…kill…your...own…brother?" Neville gasped.

"You stopped being my brother the day you left." Hermione growled. "Now _tell_ me."

"Her name was Minerva." Neville gasped out. Hermione let out a noise the same of a dying animal as she let go of Neville.

"What…what did you do to her?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione-" Harry warned because he was sure that Hermione wouldn't want to know.

"We…she died slowly…" Neville said quietly. Hermione turned white again and moved away from Neville to throw up on the floor. "It took her some time to die..." Neville said and Harry grabbed onto Neville's arm.

"Stop talking." Harry hissed as he went over to a now sobbing Hermione.

"She…she was…she was…YOU MURDERED AN INNOCENT WOMAN!" Hermione screamed at Neville, tearing streaming down her face. "YOU HEARTLESS _BASTARD_!"

"Hermione stop!" Harry said.

"I hate you…I hate you!" Hermione cried. "Until my dying day I will hate you."

"That may be sooner rather than later." A loud cold voice called from the entrance to the room. Harry went cold as he and Hermione turned to see a tall blonde man standing in the doorway. "Crabbe, Goyle…get her." Draco said as two thugs in black suits came strolling into the room and grabbed at Hermione.

"No! Get off me! Harry! Harry _help_ me!" Hermione screamed as the men dragged her away. Harry tried to grab at the men but one of them pushed him away until Harry hit the nearest wall. "Harry!" Hermione sobbed as she was dragged away and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wanted to put this up as soon as possible because I'll be busy over the next few weeks. Like always I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review if possible.<strong>


	12. Chapter Twelve: Despair

**Chapter Twelve**

**Despair**

Inside a large barn, bales of hay leaning up against the furthest wall, a fat ginger cat lay staring up at the rafters. Crookshanks had just caught a lean looking mouse that had been scurrying across the floor but he made no attempt to eat the thing. Instead he continued staring around the barn. The man who owned this barn had not been here for several days, neither had the woman and most importantly Crookshanks had not seen his beloved owner Hermione in several days.

Had he been abandoned? No, Hermione would never do that to him would she? Hermione had shown nothing but love to the cat and he had shown her nothing but love back. She would never leave him…and yet she had not been here for days.

Hissing to himself Crookshanks quickly ate the dead mouse and trotted out the barn. He walked towards the house he spent most of his time in but stopped when he realised that there were people going out of the house, dragging a woman with them. It was the woman Hermione lived with. The woman who gave Crookshanks scraps. She was being dragged away and thrown into a carriage. A tall and blonde man came walking out the house not a moment later and Crookshanks knew it was time to run before he was too was carried off.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley sat in the kitchen staring at the wall. None of this could be happening, none of it. Her mother had been taken away for questioning and now Ginny was all alone in the world once again. Her husband was gone, her mother was gone and it was all to do with Hermione Granger, that vile witch.<p>

"Ginny?" a voice called out startling Ginny in her seat. She swiftly rose from her chair just as Draco Malfoy was walking into the kitchen. "I am sorry if I scared you in any possible way Ginny. I have come to see you because I have news for you."

"On my mother?" Ginny asked hopefully. True her mother had done some bad things, taking Hermione Granger in was one of those bad things, but Molly was her mother and the woman who had raised her and sheltered her from an abusive alcoholic father before his timely death. Ginny loved Molly and to see her imprisoned was slowly killing her.

"No, sadly it is not to do with your mother." Draco said. "Would you like to sit back down?" he then asked courteously. Ginny, despite her thoughts for her mother, found herself smiling ever so slightly because Draco Malfoy was slowly beginning to become a man whom could make Ginny smile. Yes he could be abrupt but he also he his moments of gallantry.

"I would prefer to stand if you do not mind" Ginny said and Draco nodded his head.

"Very well. The news is that of Miss Hermione Granger." Draco said and Ginny faltered for a moment. "She came back to the village this morning and we now have her in custody."

"Pardon?" Ginny asked. She knew her eyes were growing wide as the news sunk into her head and she made a grab for her chair to steady herself.

"We have Hermione Granger under arrest." Draco explained moving towards Ginny and holding onto her hand in a comforting way. "She will go to trial and her sentence will be decided upon very soon." Draco said, his voice low and strong. It filled Ginny with hope, the hope that this whole ordeal would soon be over and done with forever.

"Oh…oh my" Ginny gasped sitting back down on her seat and placing her head in her hands. Hermione had been captured…this was all going to be over soon and Ginny could not believe it. Still she had to wonder why Hermione would have come back, could she had ended things with Harry? Could Ginny's husband be returning to her? "What…what of my husband?"

"He is being held in the church. He was with the witch at the time and nearly injured my assistants trying to keep us away from the witch." Draco explained. Ginny's heart sank. Harry would not be coming home to her. He had chosen the side he was on. "Ginny I am ever so sorry that Hermione did this to you." Draco said. "May God be with you during this trying time." He added. "if you want I can leave you alone to think over what I have told you. I am needed back in the church by this evening."

"No…no please could you stay with me just for a while? I would hate to be alone with my thoughts if I was speaking honestly." Ginny explained. "I haven't long since made some soup, would you care for some? You must be hungry after capturing Hermione Granger." Ginny said invitingly. She really was not sure what it was about the man stood in front of her but he made her feel safer. Yes he was a man of God, brash and cold at times but his surety in himself made her feel strength for the first time in many, many days.

"I am rather hungry Ginny, I would indeed care to stay with you. We do not have to talk about what has happened today at all if you do not wish for it." Draco said.

"I would be grateful of that Draco, thank you." Ginny said giving the man a small smile which he swiftly returned. Yes Ginny's heart was still hurting over the loss of her marriage but Draco was here and he was not leaving right now. That was what Ginny needed and wanted even if he was not her husband. Even if Draco Malfoy was not her Harry.

* * *

><p>Drops of water sporadically hit the freezing cold and damp stone floor of the cell Hermione was lying in. Every time she let out a sob or whimper her breath could been seen lingering in the air for several seconds before it disappeared. She clutched at her body for warmth and clung desperately to the memories of the time she had spent with Harry at the inn. She thought of the feel of Harry's body against hers, of his bare skin against her own. It gave her comfort even if it hurt because she knew she would never feel that close to Harry again. It was a different kind of pain to the physical pain she was in, after all before she had been thrown into the cell she was currently in she had been beaten and broken in many ways. The pain she was feeling because of her separation from Harry was more emotional and despite her broken bones it cut her deeper than the beating she had taken.<p>

Moving as much as she could Hermione sat herself up and continued to wrap her arms around her body to try and keep warm. It was pitiful but it was all she could. The magic she might have felt in her body was all but gone. Knowing that Minerva was no longer alive, that Molly could soon face the same fate, had drained Hermione completely. She had never felt more alone. She had never more hopeless.

Resting her head against her knees Hermione tried desperately to sleep, it would make time go by and she could forget where she was for just a few short hours. When asleep she could believe that she was still was with Harry, that she was still in his arms. She could remember the way he had touched her, the way he had kissed her and the way he had loved her so fiercely. It was a way that had made her feel needed, wanted and whole in a way that she had felt before.

As she rested her head, pain searing through her body and making it impossible to actually sleep, Hermione swore that she could hear heavy footsteps in the distance. She hoped with all her heart and soul that it was not Malfoy's henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, back to injure Hermione even more so. She hoped that it was not Malfoy here to accuse her of anything else and finally she hoped that it was not her brother Neville because even looking at him would make Hermione's heart hurt. The footsteps intensified and Hermione could feel her body drawing in on itself out of fear. She could not face whoever was coming, she just couldn't.

The heavy wooden door flew open and Hermione's head ripped away from her body and she was ready to shield herself from whoever was in the doorway until she realised who it was. Hermione's heart swelled with relief when she saw the familiar mess of dark hair and the piercing green eyes. It was Harry, it was her Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped hurrying towards Hermione's cell. "Oh…oh Hermione." Harry mumbled when he saw the state Hermione was in. "What have they done to you?" He asked reaching through the bars for her. This had to be a dream but Hermione was not one to deny herself pleasure in a dream. She crawled as far towards Harry as she could and shuddered with happiness when Harry's hand touched her face. "Oh Hermione…" Harry sighed reaching even further still and kissing Hermione's swollen lip lightly.

"Am I dreaming?" Hermione asked closing her eyes and savouring Harry's kiss.

"No, no my love. You're not dreaming." Harry said gently. "I'm really here with you, I promise"

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked in a terrified voice. If anyone found Harry in here he would be punished even more so than Hermione.

"That would be thanks to me." A voice said as a man walked into the room and folded his arms across his chest. It was Neville. Hermione narrowed her eyes as she watched her brother standing behind Harry. "I know you're enraged with me-"

"Enraged? Enraged? You murdered an innocent woman!" Hermione hissed viciously.

"Neville" Harry said with a warning tone to his voice.

"Yes Harry I understand." Neville said sighing.

"Why are you even here?" Hermione hissed to Neville.

"I'm trying to make amends Hermione, I am sorry for leaving you when our parents died and I thought the least thing I could do to try and make things right was to let harry see you."

"You could try and get me out of this prison." Hermione muttered but Neville ignored her.

"You do not have long, I will be outside if I am needed." Neville said turning away from both Harry and Hermione and walking out the room quickly. Hermione felt herself relax as soon as Neville was out the room.

"Hermione" Harry said holding onto Hermione's hand. "I'm going to try and get you out of here. I promise you that I will try and do everything I can in my power to get you out of this prison." Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at the desperation in Harry's eyes. The piercing nature of his green eyes made Hermione want to believe that Harry could do something, anything, to free her but she knew that was false hope and she couldn't let herself believe in false hope.

"Harry…Harry it's hopeless-"

"No Hermione it is not. You're mine, I finally found you and I can't let you go now. I will not let you go...I won't let you die" Harry said clutching at Hermione's face in desperation. Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and she knew that she was lost. No, she couldn't get lost, she could not believe in false hope.

"What can you do though Harry? What can you really do?" Hermione asked as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I'm going to die here and there is nothing we can do."

"I will do anything Hermione. Anything." Harry said leaning forwards and kissing Hermione on the lips gently. "I love you more than the world could ever comprehend" Harry added in a low voice between gentle kisses. Hermione sighed as wanting coursed through her body and her need to Harry intensified. Above them footsteps could be heard and Hermione ripped away from Harry.

"Go, you must go. If Malfoy or his goons see you then they will hurt you. Please Harry, go." Hermione said giving Harry one last gasping kiss. She savoured Harry's taste, the woody but wind swept taste of his lips and skin, which she loved and craved with all her being before Harry tore away from her. He gave her one last look of longing before he disappeared and left Hermione alone in the cold, dank dark.

* * *

><p>Water boiled and, moving silently through the kitchen as she went, Ginny Weasley set about making herself a pot of tea to drink while she waited for Draco Malfoy to come to see her. There was something there, something tender that made Ginny feel comfort and the fleeting but consoling visits from Draco Malfoy were swiftly becoming something stable in Ginny's life. It could become something if she let it.<p>

A loud booming sound tore through the house scaring Ginny out of her wits and ripping her away from her thoughts. Who on earth could that be? Placing the dishes she had been washing on the side she hurried through the house to the front door. When she opened the door her heart nearly stopped when she saw Harry stood in front of her. "Oh my..." She muttered staring at her husband. He looked tired and defeated but still so handsome it made her heart hurt. "Harry?" she asked. She wondered if Harry was really here, if her Harry was really here.

"I am here to ask you to request Hermione's release." Harry growled. "She is innocent of every crime but loving me and that is the only reason you wrote to a holy man demanding her imprisonment and death." Harry said and Ginny sighed deeply while her heart plummeted. Of course he was here for Hermione, how could Ginny have been so stupid to think otherwise? Harry was no longer hers and he would never be anyone else's but Hermione's.

"I cannot do that." Ginny said firmly "She is guilty of witchcraft Harry, she deserves anything that she will get."

"She does not deserve to die Ginny! Minerva didn't deserve to die and Molly, your mother, doesn't deserve to die either! You are destroying lives believing these pathetic lies!" Harry roared and his voice sent waves of fear through Ginny's body. No, he certainly wasn't her Harry anymore. This Harry was broken and gone beyond Ginny's repair. He'd sold his soul to Hermione and it was killed him. Ginny wasn't sure if she was mournful or triumphant over that.

"My mother…it is not that simple…Harry…it is not something you would understand." Ginny said.

"How can you live with yourself knowing that you have done this to innocent women?" Harry asked harshly glaring at Ginny.

"How can you live with yourself knowing that you abandoned the woman you vowed to be with until death you from her? How can _you_ live with yourself knowing that you broke my heart when you left with _her_? How can you live with _yourself _Harry? How?" Ginny asked feeling anger rise within her body.

"I don't begin to think that what I did was right, I don't begin to think that leaving you was at all the right to do but I love Hermione and I had to leave with her. She has done nothing untoward you that is punishable by death Ginny. Please just tell this Malfoy man that he needs to release Hermione. I beg this of you."

"There was a time when your begging would have ignited something within me and I would have done anything for you but those times are gone, they left when you left me. Hermione Granger can hang or burn for all I care and the devil can take her home." Ginny hissed. "And if you love her so much Harry, well then you can join her. Now get out of this house. You are no longer welcome and you never will be again." Ginny added pointing Harry out of the kitchen. "Leave before I force you to leave."

"I do not even recognise you anymore Ginny." Harry muttered shaking his head in disgust.

"I thought I same of you. She has taken your holy soul and destroyed you Harry." Ginny said turning away from Harry because she could not bear to look at the man she used to love. "Get out Harry, _now_." Ginny said firmly refusing to look at Harry because looking at him made her heart hurt. Ginny closed her eyes and listened as she heard Harry walk out the room leaving her alone in the kitchen. Ginny sighed deeply and gripped into the nearest surface to steady herself as she felt herself sinking inside from Harry's visit. Ginny had been so convinced that Harry's return would be a joyous thing but instead all Ginny could feel was despair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok I am sorry that this hasn't been updated for a while. I had brain crack for another fic from one of my other OTPs and that slightly took over while I figured what to do with this fic. Anyway, now thank you to everyone who is reading this story. There is only three more chapters to go before the end and I am currently in the middle of drafting them while doing university work and writing my other fic as well so there might be some pause between updates but they will be coming soon don't worry. <strong>


End file.
